Diecotra: The Digital World
by Were E. Wolf
Summary: It's 2003, 8 years after the D-Reaper. Earth is quiet and the Digital World is in trouble again. Miles and miles away from Japan, Dantagonmon searchs in America for the very Tamer that will help him save his world and Earth from total destruction... R
1. Disclamor and Authors Note

You don't need to read the Authors Note; it just clears up a few things to why I did this and that. The Disclaimer is so I can clear up space in my chapters (it gets annoying to do it chapter after chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: I might as well do this now instead of doing it for every chapter. That gets so annoying. I do not own Digimon (tamers), I do own (sorta) the following characters... Joan (my character, but not my real name, nor middle), Lisa (a friend on fan fic), and Dantagonmon (Dantagon because he chooses not to add in the mon. Also he will be known as D'Artagnan because nobody likes his original name. Not even him.) Maybe a few other people (Mom, Dad, etc.) that have no real reason to be put in this story besides that they are there.  
  
Authors Note: First of all Joan is definitely not my real name. I guess I picked it because of Jeanette d'Arc (we know her as Joan of Arc). D'Artagnan is from The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. Lisa how ever is an actual friends name from Fan Fic, if you read my Lord of the Morph reviews it should be a no brainier. Also, Joan (myself) is a mixed version of what I want to be like and what I am. Except for the name calling and crushes. It's all part of the story. However I am a fencer in real life. So if any of the terms confuse you tell me in a review and I will sort things out for you. Mrs. Norman's class is my real language arts class, all I did was change the name or her and the person that I sit with in her class (except for one really). It's not too hard, she isn't real (or is she). Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Oh, one more thing, the story is split between Joan and D'Artagnan. So if you don't understand what is going on in early chapters it's because I switched people. It is about 8 to 9 years after Chaos. All but Suzie (American version of the show) are now seniors in high school, she however is in 8th grade.  
  
Say it Slow (Speak the unknown words and names in D'Artagnan's world.)  
  
Dantagonmon (dan-tag-on-mon)  
  
Dantagon (dan-tag-on)  
  
Diecotra (die-cot-ra)  
  
Dieco (die-co)  
  
Sovereignty (Solve-ren-tee) 


	2. Chapter 1: Search for a Tamer

Chapter 1  
  
It was the same thing everyday; that is in 8-2's Mrs. Norman's 8th period language art's class. She was cool and everything. But it was always the same.  
  
The boys talked out, no one real raised their hand. We didn't have assigned seats, but we always had the same spots. I sat at the center seat, on the right side from her point of view, up front. No real reason to sit there. Maybe that way the teacher would stop me from reading in his or her class. Maybe it was quite, maybe.  
  
My friend Lisa sat to my right. She impatiently copied the notes from the board. Mine was already written like chicken scratch on my paper. I owned a computer, I could retype it. George sat at the end, closer to his annoying friends. (I think I know why I sat up front, to avoid them). Andy however sat across from me. I've known him for a while. He's a nice guy, a little crazy, (and claims he's overweight).  
  
Then there was Sue. The social outcast. She moved here from Japan last year. She was quite and hardly talked to anyone, not even other people from Japan. Her English was good. Very good actually. Yet she sometimes stumped us with her language. Just for fun maybe.  
  
To me, she was OK. We both took fencing, so I got to know her more then others. There she was a little more talkative. I knew because we always ended up being dueling and insulting partners.  
  
"Joan," Mrs. Norman said, I looked up. She set some papers on my desk. "Get some one to help you with passing these papers out." Naturally I gave half to Lisa. I didn't know everyone by name. Not really. I didn't socialize much, but people knew me, I didn't know them to well. I remember faces, not names.  
  
I dropped a 99% present marked test on Sue's desk. "You aren't going to get on Honor Roll with that," I teased.  
  
"Hold your tongue till tonight," she retorted, "then I'll cut it off with a saber." Andy laughed like a maniac, I pulled out all of his papers I could find and set them on the desk. "With those scores you won't even come close to Merit Roll." I heard her say as I passed out more papers.  
  
I emptied my pile and sat down. Then a glimpse of something caught my eye. It was of a light blue color and moved quickly. I watched the window out of the corner of my eye for a while. Then turned back to listening to yet another way g sounds different.  
  
************  
  
I had traveled so long. The portal was only open in one place. Japan. Now I had somehow traveled half way around the world to America. A city in Ohio that was on the urban areas of the capital. Alas! I had found him. The one I had looked all over for.  
  
Every hour he changed rooms. It seemed to be a place of learning. School, I think that was the name. I do not know the name of the school. A Digimon can speak any language, if time is given. Usually Japanese and English, as they are known here. They are fluent to me. It must have something to do with our data. Yes, our data streams. Yet the writing of them differs greatly from mine.  
  
Diecotra is what we called it. The Digital World, to them. Friends told me we were a game. Nothing more at first to the human world. Those friends of mine are wrong. They still believe what the Chosen told them. And yet again, one of the Chosen had to be a Sovereign. A now ruling Lady of our lands.  
  
What could have become of our world if even the greatest have fallen victim to lies. I was a Sovereignty of Diecotra, a warrior of these lands. But trying to beat up a Chosen for her lies does not agree with the laws of our land.  
  
It was eight almost nine years Earth time, after Chaos. It was only seven years after Chaos when I did what I did. With in the time we had soon found the air here clear to breathe. We would not die, but we would not go back. Not unless you were sentenced to exile, as I was. It took me over a year in Earth time to get here. To this school. To my Tamer.  
  
Those were my orders of exile. Not to come back with out him. Though it was not a he I saw in the same room every hour. Not unless he hid in a corner. No, it was a she. A young girl with long golden brown hair. I figured if I stood next to her she would old come up to my shoulders about. I was over five human feet.  
  
I would not have a female child to return with. All though we hold no gender we tend to classify ourselves by voice and build. Though looks are repetitive and so are names, the feeling and sizes our person are what makes us unique. My name to everyone is Dantagonmon. To my friends I go as Dantagon, the mon vexed me. Yet I would still not return with a child of opposite 'genders'. The last one to have that happen died. The Chosen view it differently to why he died. Though I disagree and will not make that mistake. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Card

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note* First of all get familiar with author notes; I have them quite often in later chapters. Special thanks to Vashkoda who helped clear up some fuzz I had about the 3rd season.  
  
The day was over and we slowly left. The school was an eerie quiet. Where but minutes earlier you could hear lockers slam and teenagers talking. Now only a few roamed these halls. Their reasons for staying were few. Detention, missed bus, sports, or just to lazy to go home right away.  
  
That was us, to lazy to head home. School, though boring had its highlights. You only had to be there on time, but no one chased you after school. You could do almost what ever you wanted. High school would be even better I inquired. It was only a month before school was out. So we still had time to fail the grade.  
  
Lisa packed the last of her homework into her backpack. We had only one page to do in Math. But ripping out pages would get us in trouble. So she was forced to carry the large book.  
  
"You know, I have an idea to improve our pack loads. It will make them lighter," I said.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking to you the nurse. You know something's wrong when you get an idea." We laughed as I shoved her both violently and jokingly. I had always had trouble controlling my limited strength. She knows from ping pong and tennis in gym. Ping pong balls were flying those days.  
  
We walked the hall; Sue sat pulling things out of her locker. Then packing them into a backpack. I stopped and looked at her. So did Lisa, "Hey kid," I said waving my hands. She looked up and muttered something in a different language under her breath. "I'll see you at fencing tonight, OK?"  
  
"I'm there; hope you like being cut into a million pieces." I laughed and waved to her. Then Lisa and I headed off.  
  
Inside the school by the door a man stood. Actually he was more high school like. Tall, brown haired, and cute. I gave an obscene whistle. He looked at me, smiled slightly and made a small gesture with his hand, probably a timid hi.  
  
We walked out the door and Lisa started to laugh like a maniac. "What!?" I said annoyed.  
  
"Do you know who that is?"  
  
"No," I looked over my shoulder at the window.  
  
"That's Miss. Anti social's big brother." I stopped and looked at her. "I'm not kidding," she grinned.  
  
"Damn, how did that tramp end up with a brother like him?" Lisa shrugged her shoulders as I finished my comment. We walked on to the bike path. There we parted.  
  
"Joan, I won't be around tomorrow. I'll be on that trip with the Chorus. I will still be at your drop-in hockey game tomorrow."  
  
"The only reason you go to those things is because you have a crush on Danny. He maybe a good goalie, but he's not cute. Bye!" I turned back to the path and headed on home.  
  
It was only a five minute walk from the school to home. Yet it seemed to take forever on this brilliant looking day. I went to our mail box, and then pulled out the mail. I walked up the drive way onto the porch. I moved to the closest window too me. I looked in and saw a black and white dog by it. Slowly I opened the door and closed it.  
  
"ALEX!" I yelled into the house. He got up startled from his spot by the window. His sleek Border collie fur gleamed in the sunlight. His bushy tail waged; overjoyed that I was home he nipped playfully at my fingers. When I set my stuff down he nipped at them once more and started licking away. My hand was to get a good dog saliva bath.  
  
Afterwards I pet him on the head and looked through the mail. Mostly bills, except one which was addressed to me. I set the bills on the table and picked up my stuff. I went upstairs into my room. It had white walls like the rest of the house. But it was only my room that was littered with stuffed animals. There was also a Jedi vs. Sith poster over my bed. I put my backpack and clarinet case under my desk which was cluttered with papers. I closed the door and sat down on my bed, my mail still in hand.  
  
Then I got a closer look at the envelope. It was blue and plain; otherwise there weren't any special things on it, not even a stamp. My name was printed in fancy gold letters. Yet, there wasn't a return address. I pondered opening it for a while. My fingers gently tracing the golden lettering. I turned it over slowly. Like I said, plain. Then I thumbed at the back. Opening it, but slowly, I wasn't sure what it was. Nervously when I had unglued the envelope I pulled back the paper.  
  
What was inside was also of a blue color. A card like that from a deck. Then it glowed. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It changed into... into... I don't know! It was; I don't know how to describe it. Some sort of computer. The screen was gray with one red dot on it. I had no idea what it meant and didn't care.  
  
There was also a colored frame around the screen. It was white and black, almost ying-yan, yet not.  
  
I yelped as the envelope turned into dust. It seemed to blow away in my hand. In my right I still held the mini computer. I fit it on my belt, still wondering what it was. Then I decided to clear my head with homework. Though I don't think homework could clear anyone's mind.  
  
******************  
  
I sat in the wooden area next to the "school". I pulled out a blue envelope. There was nothing on it. Yet I was told there wouldn't be until I found my Tamer. That is what another exile told me. He had found his, and was content. So content he wasn't going back to Diecotra. So were others, almost all of them. Those that had found them. They claimed they were also part of the "Chosen".  
  
Yet none of these "Chosen" that had been exiled were Sovereignty like me. They were but commoners. So were almost all the "Chosen" from five years ago. Except... except for two. One is of the Deva's and a newly promoted Sovereign; the other is a well respected Sovereignty.  
  
It was the warrior. Renamon. A "Chosen". She was the first to venture into the portal; and is also a traitor. When the humans when to war with the Sovereign, she chose sides against them. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. They didn't call it against her. It was waved.  
  
I heard the whole story of what happened down at a pub. Our division was out for food and drink after training that day. I had heard her story before. It was everyone's favorite, except mine. This time when she got to the war I don't know what came over me. It was just "the last straw", as she would sometimes say.  
  
I had always had anger problems. But I have never hurt anyone I knew. That's why I became Sovereignty. I took everything out in battle, and we had a lot of those these days. Or did, I don't know what has been going on.  
  
I sighed and looked down the envelope. They got up and looked around. Some of the beauty here made me want to stay, if it was not for proving I would not give up on Diecotra. That's when I knew what I must do.  
  
I looked at the letter once more. Golden letters appeared. They read, Joan Lee, 5421 New Post dr. Wait. I have seen those words before. And that number. Yes.  
  
I moved so fast I was but a blur. Nothing more. I left the woods and crossed the 'school' grounds. I moved on to the street. I looked around. 5421. It was on a little metal thing. Square at the bottom, but round on the top. There was a red flag on it too. Not to forget a slot only a little bigger then the envelope. Good, I slid it in.  
  
My hearing soon heard foot steps coming this way. I ran to the side of the house and watched from a distance. She walked to the metal thing where I put the envelope. She opened it and pulled everything out. Then walked up the steps. I moved closer, she stopped on the porch. Then peered in the window and walked to the door. She opened it, and that was the last I saw of her before dark.  
  
Note* don't bug me about what got him exiled. You'd you expect him to beat up? 


	4. Chapter 3: Fencing and the First Meeting

Authors Note *Please people, I would like for you to review and say something. I will update even without reviews, but the story may go up faster. I also want the insurance that people are reading this story.*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I stepped through a white strap and stuck my right arm through the sleeve. Then my left and searched for the zipper. It was on the back like a dress, and very difficult to use. When I got it zipped I looked up. Sue walked thought the door and over to where I stood. I pulled on my glove, yes glove, you only where a fencing glove on your sword hand.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" She asked putting on her jacket. Unlike mine it had buttons down the left. It was more of a gray tint then white.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," I yanked out my mask. My new mini computer fell out of my mask. Her eyes darted quickly to what made the noise. Ah shit, I forgot it was in there. What do I say? What will she say?  
  
Nothing. All she did was stare wide eyed at it. "Oops, I forgot about that. I meant to leave that at home this time." I picked it up and held it in my hand. "Hope it didn't break," I could see the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Huh, oh, err, just to let you know those don't break." I looked at her, and then to my hand. Then under her breath she mentioned, "Trust me, my brother has tried. And so have I."  
  
I dropped my computer into the bag, baffled by what she said. Then I pulled out a foil. The bag was left unzipped as I walked out and waited. As soon as she stood near me the instructor started. Well more of lead us in stretches, I think everyone's favorite was the lunge from Hell. After that he started the class.  
  
"OK, tonight we will work on parries and ripostes. I'll pass around stickers; put the blue in the top two quadrants on your chest. The red on the lower two." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Didn't we do this last week?" Sue asked, I nodded, "Oh well, I need the practice." I smiled and pulled off a blue sticker.  
  
"Yeah, you definitely need the practice." We finished putting on the stickers, and then with the out needing to know what to do we moved away from each other. I put the mask under my arm, she did the same. Our feet we heel to heel, rights facing to the opponent, left to our lefts. Looking each other in the eye we brought the guards up to our noses. Then brought them down quickly, her blunt tip almost touched the ground. As usual I broke eye contact and did a mock bow at the waist. Tip off to my right side. We pulled on our masks and walked closer to each other.  
  
She checked her lunging distance by poking me with the sword. Then moving her left foot back into the lunge position. I grabbed the foil and pretended to stumble. I could see that she didn't want me to make jokes so I got back into en guard position and stood still.  
  
You see, it doesn't hurt; well it sometime depends where you get hit. It is only a poke. But it's fun to make jokes when you get stabbed during practice. But today was different; I have pulled this joke before on her. This time I was only met with angry eyes.  
  
I should have left that damn thing at home.  
  
************  
  
I moved towards the school. This was it, when she came out I would get this over with. I could go back and work for them again. I could...  
  
I should have left this damn thing at home.  
  
I looked around for a voice. There was nothing but silence. Why was I looking for a voice? It was more in my head then anything. Not that I didn't hear it, there just wasn't any direction the voice could come from.  
  
I shook my head. Trying to get the voice out of my mind. It was a female, a little deeper then some, but still a female.  
  
No, what am I doing. Forget that; come back to worrying about other things. Like if I became like them. Humans, the ones I have met did not meet my fancy. How would she be any different? I wouldn't know until I met her.  
  
Why am I so nervous? I thought to myself. Even in Renamon's tales humans were overall nice to her. Her Tamer was a little grumpy at first. But humans change, Diecotrens, known as Digimon here, we change too.  
  
I sighed, the sooner I get my Tamer, the sooner I can become a Sovereignty again, and she can come back home.  
  
***********  
  
Why am I so nervous?  
  
A voice said throwing me off guard. A piece of metal then found its way to my chest. Sue had got me for the tenth time in a row today. I rolled my right arm and looked around. Almost every one had left. Only an instructor and an advanced student were left besides us. Sue's brother waited by the door.  
  
We pulled off our masks and repeated the process of respecting your opponent. There was one more thing fencers did after a fight. Walking up to each other we moved our masked to our right hand. And then shook with the left. It may seem weird to shake with your left. But we fencers never take our hand off our weapons in battle. That is unless you're a French foil user and the other person hits your weapon to hard.  
  
Sue and I packed up. I pulled out the computer. The red dot seemed closer then before to a black dot. "What does he look like anyway?" I looked at her, 'he?' "Well it could be a she, you can tell from the voice."  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't understand who are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind," she whispered and walked over to her brother. She gave him the bag, actually more of shoving it. He grimaced, rolled his eyes, and then smiled. She paused and said something to him. He shrugged and told her something. "Joan, you need a ride home?" She asked me. Her brother was still holding the bag.  
  
"Nah, I only live five minutes from here, and my parents would go crazy if I stepped out of a car. Thanks for asking," she smiled and waved to me. I packed up everything and walked out. I seemed to tail them at a close distance.  
  
"When we get to your car I need to tell you something." I heard her say, not trying to over hear the conversation, but I could hear her say it.  
  
"Why not now," his voice timid in English unlike hers. She told him something in Japanese. "Ah, then I'll wait." He sounded surprised and glad at the same time.  
  
When I left the building I followed the sidewalk to the bike path. I got only so far when something leaped out at me. I jolted back in surprise.  
  
It was half human and half wolf like. At least the face was similar to a wolf. Now don't get me wrong, I love wolves. I'd love to meet a werewolf too. But I knew this wasn't a werewolf, nor was it a figment of my imagination. 


	5. Chapter 4: Tamer Joan?

Chapter 4  
  
She stepped back, dropping a bag that was in her hand. "Stay back," she warned, the crouched and pulled something out of her bag. It was a saber, she flipped it in her had to hold the tip facing me. "Don't come any closer." This isn't how she should act to me. NAY! She wasn't doing this to me.  
  
I moved closer, "I warned you." She slashed at me. I wore only a vest so my arms had no protection. Yet it didn't hurt. Not really, it was a dulled weapon. That is unlike the sword I wore on my belt. She slashed at me again, this time I caught the weapon in my hand. I could see her hand tighten on the grip and her teeth clench. I held the sword tight. I then pulled it out of her hand with a yank. The saber landed with a clank on the hard surface.  
  
She took another step back. I pulled my sword slowly. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt me." What was she talking about? She should know that I'm not going to hurt her.  
  
I flipped my sword in my hand. So the blade faced to the ground. I fell into a kneeling position. My head bowed.  
  
"I have looked all over for you." I paused, what do I say next? What was her name? What if she still..."It took me almost an Earth year to find you Tamer Joan."  
  
I will not hurt you. I just need your help. I thought wishing she could hear.  
  
I looked up into her eyes; she looked at me and pointed at me with her index finger. "Wait," she said slowly, "that was you weren't it?" We looked at each other and I could see in her eyes that she was as confused as I was. Then I remembered the voice I had heard. It was her! She must have heard me too. By the Sovereign, what is going on!?  
  
*****************  
  
What is going on? One minute I was walking home, the next I meet up with some sorta werewolf. No, this wasn't a werewolf. But, if this wasn't a werewolf, or a mutant, then what was he? Now, I'm hearing voices inside my head! But the voice. It was... it was him.  
  
"Please, Tamer Joan. I need your help." Tamer Joan?  
  
"What do you mean by tamer?"  
  
"I have been exiled from Diecotra. For attacking a Chosen. That was over a year ago. When I was exiled I was also told not to return with out a Tamer. And that is you, Tamer Joan." I looked around, this was crazy! Chosen? Tamer?  
  
"Hold on," I walked past him to pick up my saber. I turned to look at him, "You can stand up now." So he did, I walked back to my bag and placed my weapon in there. He sheathed his sword and rubbed his right arm. Something red mixed in with his hand. He paused to look, and then looked up, almost, frightened.  
  
"What is this liquid," I took his right hand and looked at it. His fur was of a metallic blue. Yet what covered his hand was not just any liquid. It was blood.  
  
"Ah shit, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Bleeding? Dieco and Sovereignties do not bleeding. What is bleeding?" I pulled off my blue sweat jacket and bandaged his arm with it.  
  
"It's bleed with i-n-g and the end." I then I collected my bag and started to walk past him. I turned and he stood there looking at me. "Well, come on," I said to him. He hurried to my side as I started off home.  
I opened the door slowly. Then looked back at, I never asked for a name. Oh well, I'll ask when we get to my room.  
  
Alex trotted over. He looked at Alex. My domesticated dog licked his fingers. The 'werewolf' knelt and left his hand open. I pet Alex on the head. Then the 'werewolf', "This way," I told him.  
  
He followed as Alex waited at the bottom of the stairs. I walked into my room and beckoned him in. Then I closed the door behind him. Missing the unseen tail by millimeters.  
  
The 'werewolf' stood and looked around. I set my stuff down. "You can sit in that chair if you want. I'm going to get some paper towels and washcloths." I walked into the bathroom. Pulling towels out of the closest I winched from a pain in my right hand. After setting down the towels I looked at my hand. It bore a red scratch. Curiosity came over me. I rolled up my sleeves. There was also a red mark.  
  
Wait. Those were the two places I had hit him earlier. This is getting confusing. How did I get these scratches? I sighed and pulled some anti-biotic out from under the sink. Then wet a washcloth.  
  
When I came back to my room he was looking at some of my books. He then turned to me while holding a book. I held out my hand, he handed it over. "This one looked interesting, must be about sword fighting." He said. I looked at the cover, The Three Musketeers.  
  
"So, hmm, we haven't been formally introduced." I set the towels down by the tan chair in my room. He lumbered over and sat down. I moved behind him and pulled on the chair, making it recline part of the way. He struggled to get up. I put a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed and smiled.  
  
"My full name is Dantagonmon, my friends call me Dantagon." The name seemed long, almost too long. It was nothing I had ever heard before. I looked back at the book he had given me.  
  
"Err; can I just call you D'Artagnan?"  
  
"D'Artagnan," he tested the name. "D'Artagnan," he flashed a smile, "not bad. I guess my friends will need to call me by another name. Thanks to you Tamer Joan."  
  
"Just Joan, I don't know what you mean by tamer. I'm... I'm just a kid." I lightly sat on the left chair arm. I then lightly touched his wound with the wet washcloth. He winched as I felt a pain shoot up my arm.  
  
"No Ta... Joan." We looked each other in the eye. They seemed to show a sadness and agony. They were so forlorn. "You're not just a kid... Joan. At least... sigh, at least not to me." I smiled and finished cleaning his wounds. 


	6. Chapter 5: D'Artagnan

Chapter 5  
  
I woke up, my room a golden glow. It was all a dream. I was day dreaming. I wasn't, there was a soft snoring sound coming from the corner. No, this is, this, oh no.  
  
I glanced at the clock. Six. I moaned and dug my head into my pillow. The snoring grew louder as I slowly came to.  
  
"Eeeeerrrrr," I got up. The 'werewolf' still sat in my chair. His fur gleamed in the rays of sun. I picked up a stuffed animal and threw it at him. D'Artagnan jumped startled. His bright blue eyes darted across the room. They then stared directly at me. They rolled up into his head as he settled back into the chair.  
  
"Humph," I got up and gathered my clothing. I figured that since I wasn't tired I'd get ready, even with school a few hours away.  
  
****************  
  
I was in a pleasant and comfortable dark. For the first time in over a year I felt at home. No, this wasn't home. My home was on Diecotra. Yet so was my wife.  
  
I have wondered many times if she missed me. She probably did. That's what made getting back so urgent. Well, that and my duty to the Sovereign.  
  
Suddenly I was hit in the face by something. I came to my senses. Joan stood in font of me. She held a pillow and wore something different then last night. "I reckon its morning."  
  
"You reckon right." She sounded annoyed. Had a done something wrong? She threw the pillow on her bed. Then wandered over the closet. I got up slowly.  
  
There were so many books here. Yet I could read none. But she could not read our language either.  
  
"Here, put this on," I turned and caught a shirt. I looked it over. A yellow and black emblem was on the front. "It's the Pittsburg Penguins; it's an Ice Hockey team."  
  
"Ice Hockey?" Pictures flashed threw my mind of people with bladed shoes, long sticks with a curve at the end, plastic helmets with metal wires on the front. Some times they were moving down what looked like colored ice. Others were rammed into a wall. Some fell hurt, others didn't. "Barbaric, this is a sport?" She looked surprised, "I saw images of it in my mind."  
  
"OK, first of all, Ice Hockey is not barbaric. It's fun and challenging. Second. I don't know what you're talking about. Oh take off your vest and put on the damn shirt."  
  
I took off my greenish brown vest and pulled on the shirt she gave me. "Better, now you look like a werewolf from the nineties with a sword instead of a werewolf from the eighteen hundreds."  
  
"Huh," what was she talking about? I rubbed my head.  
  
"OK, listen, in about," she looked at a round, white, numbered, thing with back on it, "and hour and a half. I need to go." GO?! She was going to leave me. Just leave me.  
  
"Please don't leave," I pleaded with her. "I didn't do something wrong did I?" She looked at me.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat in a while," she changed the subject. I shook my head no. "OK, you stay here. And I'll be right back." She left the room. I turned back to the books and looked at them. I could never be able to read these. They had to extensive lettering.  
  
I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Then Joan walked in. She carried fruits, breads, a box, bowls, some white liquid, and spoons.  
  
Bread, that was something, as I was told, is a human specialty. They didn't look to special to me. She must have exaggerated.  
  
I picked up an orange fruit and took a bite. Juices ran down my face. I licked my upper lips with my tongue. Joan grimaced and pulled the fruit out of my hand.  
  
"This here is an orange, yes who ever named this fruit decided to state the obvious. Now you need to know that you need to peel, not bite into this fruit," she took one of her nails and pulled the skin off, "take this part off." She set the orange peels on a paper napkin. She then pulled apart the orange. Joan then took a piece and popped it in her mouth. She gulped it down after a few seconds. I was beckoned me to do the same.  
  
I pulled a piece off of the orange. Then put it in my mouth. It was a sweet taste, like nothing I had ever had. I savored the flavor.  
  
Joan smiled however and opened the box. She poured some solid, brown, checkered, kind of square like, ack; I don't know what it is; into one of the bowls. She then twisted a cap on the jug like object that held the white liquid.  
  
I pulled off another piece of orange and watched intently. "This here," she said pouring the white liquid into the bowl, "is called milk." Joan lifted up the jug and set it down. She then put on the cap. "Here, try some," she said handing me her bowl and a spoon. I made sure to get some of the checkered bits on my spoon as well.  
  
There was a sugary taste to it. Yet, it was grainy too. The checkered thin things were crunchy. The part called milk was bland. "The solid stuff is called Chexs." Checks, hmm... interesting.  
  
Now I wanted to try the bread. Maybe she didn't exaggerate. Maybe this could be one of the better foods this world has to offer.  
  
I handed the bowl back to her and set down the spoon. Then I reached for a bag with sliced bread. I pulled some bread out and took a bite. "Its banana nut bread," she told me. Oh, I couldn't even begin to describe the taste. This was unbelievable. This species, who I have seen do terrible things, could also make foods like this. Build places like this to live. Too many wonders and so many things. Too many languages and so much to learn.  
  
Joan finished the last of the cereal in her bowl. "Do you want any milk; I need to take it down stairs before it spoils."  
  
"Teach me to read," I said the words without thinking. She looked at me strangely. "I... I want to learn how to read English." Her brow furrowed, and then she looked around the room.  
  
"Do you want any more milk, so I can put this away? Then when I come back upstairs I will teach you what I can, that is before I go to school so I can be a better reader myself." She said this all very slow, hoping I would understand. I nodded glumly.  
  
"Go ahead; I'm going to finish my bread and the orange." Joan pulled out three more pieces of bread. She then picked up all but one orange and the box of Checks. She went down stairs, again I was alone.  
  
Besides her leaving me alone I started to like this world. This place called Earth. Unlike Diecotra this place had many nations. Some were ruled by a lord or lady; others were able to choose what they wanted an elected official to do. On Diecotra, the Sovereign told us what to do. What not to, they were tyrants at times. Only Lopmon knew that something was wrong. She was the only Chosen of the Deva's. The Deva's are the twelve warriors that protect the Sovereign. After all of them but her died, the Sovereign made her one of them. The four become five. So, maybe she did something right. Or even, did something wrong.  
  
Joan entered the room and pulled a book off the shelf, she then took some paper and a writing utensil; then lay down next to me. "These are the letters in our alphabet. There are twenty six all together. Five are vowels, sometimes six. It depends on what kind of day Y is having." I looked at her, she smiled jokingly as she started writing the letters down. A a B b C c D d... It looked nothing like the books. "Just to let you know D'Artagnan, these are capital and lower case letters. Capitals are only used at the beginning of a sentence, for proper nouns, and initials." She said to me, and then glanced up at the clock. "I have thirty more minutes before I need to get ready. Don't worry; you might be able to read the first chapter of this book while I'm away. Oh, try not to go down stairs until you don't see anything in the driveway. Also be on the look out, my dad comes home around the lunch hour to take Alex outback. I want you to stay out of sight. OK?"  
  
I nodded and looked at the page, then counted the 'capital' letters. There were twenty-six of them. "Here, you try to write," she handed me the utensil. I set the point down on the paper. I could write my own language with an ink stick easily. So this couldn't be too hard. I wrote the letters slowly. "Damn, for someone who doesn't know how to write in English, you make my hand writing look bad." She laughed, and then got up. "You work on that, I need to brush my teeth."  
  
Mm N n O o P p... She walked back into the room. Joan didn't check my progress immediately. She looked in the bag from last night and pulled something out. Then put it on her belt. She walked over to me, and then lay down again. "Not to bad," she finally said when I finished. Now each of these letters different sounds. Vowels can be short or long. Consonants, the other twenty or twenty one letters. Have set sounds, but can sound different depending on that vowel or consonant is next to them."  
  
Talk about so much to learn. It was too much. No wonder she goes to a place called school. Joan started to teach me the sounds. It was a challenge. There is just too many ways these go together.  
  
"Well, it's eight. I need toe get ready to leave. I don't even have any shoes or socks on." She went to one of the drawers and pulled something out of them. "D'Artagnan, I need to head off." She knelt in front of me. I could see in her eyes she didn't want to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, if only I could pretend to be sick. Unlike many kids I almost enjoy going to school. I also need to take care of something today." She felt for something on her hip. "Is it OK with you if I might let someone meet you after I get home?" I nodded, I wasn't worried. Not really, just unsure. "Thanks," she threw her arms around me. A hug. Such affection was not shown on Diecotra. Only lovers and very close friends did this. On Earth, people did this all the time to their loved ones. Other wise friends, family, and rarely people they didn't know or barely knew at all.  
  
I felt honored, yet confused. It was over as soon as the gesture was first made. Joan got up and picked up a different bag and walked down stairs. Only a few minutes later did I hear the door close. I heard that two more times. I knew I was now free to roam the house. 


	7. Chapter 6: Legend of the Chosen

Chapter 6  
  
I left the house and moved quickly to the school. I worried about D'Artagnan, but I think he understood what to do. If what I thought was going on with these voices in my mind. Either I had some mental problem or ESP was involved.  
  
The time till lunch moved slowly. The world almost stood still. Sure I enjoyed multiplying and dividing of fractions. Yawn. But lunch is where I could talk freely to Sue.  
  
Yes, I needed to talk to her. She some how knew. I needed to know what was going on.  
  
"Joan," Mr. Taylor said, "what do we do next?" I looked at the board. Ah crud, I wasn't paying any attention. This happens all the time; I usually get in a god amount of reading in this class, but still know what is going on. Even when Aragorn is about to kill some Orcs.  
  
"Err. You flip the second fraction, and changed the divide sign to multiply." He nodded, did what I said, and moved to another person. After he finished the problem homework was passed out and we headed to lunch.  
  
I was able to pack a lunch this morning, fish nuggets were not a food I wanted to eat. Nor did I want to take time off my conversation. The cafeteria was a graveyard. Quiet, vacant, eerie.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to sit over there today. The people she usually sits with are gone." I was faking. The people who sit over there don't even talk to her. They sat at two completely different ends of the table.  
  
"Hi," I said softly setting my lunch box on the table. She looked at me and grinned. "Can... you wouldn't mind if I." She made a gesture saying 'please sit down'.  
  
"So?" she said as soon as I had sat down. I gave her a glare. "OK, so, was that thing I saw in your bag last night real or were you just mocking us?" Us? What did she mean by us? What, was she from another planet or something?  
  
"You... you mean this?" I pulled the computer off my belt and set it on the table. She picked it up and looked at the screen. Then set it down and set something similar to mine on the table. My eyes widened. They were identical, excluding the broken TV look and plastic covering.  
  
A smile befell upon her face. "It is hard to believe this is happening." I pulled out a sandwich and looked at her. "After all these years; we knew that there was a way back. Yet it hasn't been found."  
  
"Found what," I said before taking a bite of my sandwich. She laughed.  
  
"Found what? Didn't he or she tell you where they were from?" Diecotra, I think that was what D'Artagnan said. "We have never found a portal back to The Digital World."  
  
"The Digital what?" I asked, "I thought D'Artagnan was from Diecotra."  
  
"D'Artagnan? Are you sure you have his name right?"  
  
I nodded, "Well it's actually Dantagonmon, but I think we both prefer D'Artagnan."  
  
"OK, what... Diecotra? I have never. Wait," she took a sip from her drink and thought. "I have heard that name before. Yes, that's what they call their world. We were only five when they came." Five, what happened then. Well nothing much, I think I have heard about a war that went on then. A bunch of humans and something called Digimon... The Chosen! That's it. That's who he referred to as the Chosen. Yet that was almost eight years ago. He had to have been exiled for only two years at most. Could what he have done happen a while after the incident on our world?  
  
"Yes, they had many different words then what we used. Their race, world, warriors, all sorts of stuff. Lopmon told me. She told me so many stories. Yet I remember so few things." Lopmon, was she one of them too?  
  
"What do you know about the Chosen?"  
  
"It is a myth of their world," she said. "A myth that there was a race called humans. A few Digimon would someday, hmm, partner up with these humans. Together they would destroy all those that oppose the Sovereign.  
  
"It all sounds crazy to me. But why am I talking, I'm a Chosen Tamer. So are you. Anyway, she told me there wasn't any reason to believe all this." She broke eye contact and looked at the table. And then shook her head. "Oh well, it's all in the past." She took a bite of her sandwich and looked at my computer.  
  
"So what does this thing do?" I asked then took another bite of my sandwich.  
  
"Thing," she said in disgust, "this is no thing. This is a D'Arc, with out this. With out this we wouldn't even be here I bet. Our race might have been destroyed or even slaves to some, I don't know. Some greater evil, that could be twice as vile as any human could be." She pulled something out of her pocket. They were cards, "Here, I always carried these for emergencies. You should know what to do when the time comes." I looked at them, Stone Armor and Fire Breath. This is crazy; these were from a game I have seen in stores.  
  
"OK, thanks," she smiled and ate her lunch. I didn't feel to hungry, I could save this for D'Artagnan. "Would you like to come over and meet him after school?" She shrugged and finished her sandwich.  
  
"I should call my brother. I don't want him coming to pick me up and wait for an hour. Hehe; thought he would deserve it. I'd get him back for that gag he played over the weekend. So yeah, I'll come over. What does he look like?"  
  
"Err, five foot, blue fur, werewolf like stature. Not to hard to miss." Sue shook her head. I guess I might have exaggerated, but she might enjoy the surprise of that he looks like.  
  
Something moved out of the corner of my eye. It looked, from what I saw, like D'Artagnan, yet darker fur color. I thought I told him to stay home. 


	8. Chapter 7: D'Artagnan's Day at Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things mentioned in this chapter but D'Artagnan. Well maybe Alex, no, I don't own him, he's my cute and pesky dog.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Only a few minutes later did I hear the door close. I heard that two more times. I knew I was now free to roam the house.  
  
I left the room. I could read the first chapter of that book Joan pulled out later. I'd rather check out my new surroundings. All I have seen so far was the hall, stairs, and front door. I haven't even seen how many of the things in this place work.  
  
Ah, my first discovery. There was a giant gray box and two rectangular prisms with screens on her dresser. There was a little red light on the gray box. Beside it was a button. Above it was the word POWER. "Puh...ow... pow... er... power, power!" This must button must turn the box on.  
  
I pressed the button; I only heard a whirling sound. I looked over the box again. Another button had a triangle symbol. I hit it. There was another whirling sound. That was it.  
  
A cord hung from the box. I pulled it out. Immediately the sound shook me. I quickly put the back cord in. There was also a big knob. VOLUME. I sounded the word out. Ah. So this is what controls the sound level. I turned it to my left. 8. I stopped there. Numbers?! Not good. Well it was about 20.  
  
I pulled out the cord. Now that was the right level of volume. I think 8 is smaller then 20.  
  
I left the box the way it was and went downstairs. Alex was waiting. He barked and licked my hand. I knelt down and pat his head. Then got up and walked around. The walls were the same color as upstairs, a dirty white.  
  
Walking into one of the rooms, there was a big back box that had a black reflective square was in the middle of it. I found a black rectangle near it. There were many buttons, but only one red one. I pressed it. I heard something, but a picture didn't come for seconds.  
  
"Jerry, Jerry," they box chanted. Two human males started to throw punches at each other.  
  
I looked at the rectangle. There was a VOL above a button; I figured that was short for volume. The other was CH. I pressed the button with the +. I sat down in front of a couch.  
  
"Now we add a pinch of salt," said a woman with blond hair. She smiled and moved the tray full of food. "Now we will take a quick break. When we come back we the results of these yummy Oatmeal Cookies."  
  
A male voice then came on, "For recipes shown today on Martha Stewart Home Living. Please call..." I changed the channel. I wanted to see food, not hear how to get recipes to make them. Anyways, the woman gave me a bad feeling.  
  
"So Big Bird, what are we going to do today?" A little red, something or other said to a big yellow bird.  
  
"Well I don't know Elmo." The yellow bird looked around. "I know, let's go to the Fix it Shop and see what they are doing."  
  
"Sounds like fun Big Bird," the little red thing replied. They trotted off and something else appeared. A big, orange O was on a white background. They put the letter in words and sounded them out.  
  
It was a lot like Joan did that morning. Only this was more exciting. Here there was a plot like in many of the plays we have on Diecotra.  
  
Alex sat down next to me. He licked me in the face and I put an arm around him.  
  
"What are you doing now," the big yellow bird, that I reckoned had the name Big Bird said.  
  
"Well Big Bird," a woman answered. "I am fixing a toaster. But I'm not sure why it's not working. I put the bread in like this and..." she pulled down a lever. Nothing. "Well that is what happens."  
  
I looked around the room and spotted something similar to the toaster on the TV in the kitchen. Looking closely at it I pulled down a lever. There wasn't any bread in it, but I could see something glow orange.  
  
I quickly looked for bread. Only to find it in a cupboard that was nice and cold inside. A noise from the toaster made me yelp. The lever was all the way up. I pulled out a piece of bread and stuck it into a slot. I then pushed the lever down.  
  
A noise from upstairs caught my attention. It sounded like some one was singing a sad song. "So in the end I will be - what I will be..." It was such a beautiful but forlorn song. I wandered upstairs to find the music coming from Joan's room. Oops, I left the gray box on. "And you will weep as you fa..." I hit the power button.  
  
I heard a popping sound from downstairs. My bread must be ready. I rushed down to get my bread. Alex still sat waiting for me by the couch.  
  
I pulled a piece of bread out of the toaster and took a bite. It tasted the same, but harder. Still good, I have to admit.  
  
I sat back down next to Alex. He sniffed at my food. I gave him a small piece. He chewed it contently. I smiled and turned back to the TV.  
  
We sat like that for a while. Watching this play. Actually it was repeated many times, but the story and side notes seemed different. I think the name of the play was called Sesame Street.  
  
Then I heard the sound of a door being opened. Oh no! I have been discovered. I bet its Joan's dad. I rushed to clean up my mess around the toaster. Opening the door to a cold cupboard and stuffing toast inside.  
  
I heard voices, some one stepped inside. I'm dead. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Report

Chapter 8  
  
I sat in Mrs. Norman's class daydreaming about what might happen with D'Artagnan. If what Sue said was true, we could do great things. Diecotra wouldn't have anything to fear with the Joan D'Artagnan team around. Or would D'Artagnan Joan team sound better. No, I liked the first one better.  
  
Mrs. Norman had rearranged the desks. They were in rows; we could still sit where ever. Sue sat to my right behind Andy. I saved the desk to the left for Lisa. Behind me was Pete. I kept getting kicked in the ass because he wanted to use my chair as a foot stool.  
  
"OK class, get in groups. We are going to do a book project to end the year. You will get in groups of two to four. Sorry Suzie, no loners." The most of the class chuckled. She bowed her head and groaned. I can see why she goes by Sue.  
  
"You and your group will choose a book. Then you will read a certain amount that you and your group agree on. OK, let's get into groups. I will approve on weather or not you can be together. Heck, like I'm going to care. Just chose people you know will not slack off. You will have until Monday to choose a book. We will be in the library tomorrow and look for books." Her last sentences were drowned out by the class. She tossed her brown and yellow striped hair. Then went to her desk and graded papers.  
  
"Joan," I looked behind me, "if you don't mind. I'd..."  
  
"Relax; yes I'll work with you. That is if Lisa can also be in the group."  
  
She nodded, and then paused. "What if Lisa doesn't want to read the book we chose?"  
  
"Tough for her, she wasn't around when we decided. Also there is something called democracy. Majority rules." We grinned and set to work by going down to the library. Nothing. All the books we both hated, she wanted to read and I hated, I wanted to read and she hated. Usually with Lisa, I suggest five books, she suggests five, then what ever sounds most interesting we use.  
  
"Hey, since you are coming over to see D'Artagnan we can look at the books we have over at my house. If not we could go to the library downtown or check your house." I said looking up at her.  
  
"Well, maybe I might have some books that would work. Most are in Japanese, the only books that are in English are what we have in the manner of textbooks, which are more of school issued. Either that or something I picked up from the library and am still reading." I shrugged as she looked at more books on the shelf. "Yet we could find other copies of the same book for this project."  
  
The school bell rang. "Ah shit!" We yelled, then stopped looking at books and ran to Mrs. Norman's room. Forgetting our library passes. They were worthless; the passes could only be used if there was a fire.  
  
Hi Mrs. Norman, bye Mrs. Norman." She laughed as we grabbed our books and rushed to our lockers. Sue was ready first as I was still pulling things out of my locker. "Come on slow poke. You're wasting time." She said; I started zipping up my back pack. I pulled it on and walked to the door with her. "Oops, I forgot to call him. More like I was working and didn't forget."  
  
She walked up to him; he stood arms crossed leanings against the trash can. "Just to let you know, I'm going over to Joan's house to work on a project." He seemed disturbed by this.  
  
"I... I spent time coming, now your busy." His English, as I have said, wasn't too good. But the point was clear. He wasted gas and homework time on picking up his sister who was coming over to my house.  
  
"Well, you can drop me off at her house, oh by the way. This is Joan," she pointed to me. I walked over to him and held out a hand. He took it.  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Err, nice to meet you," he nodded and turned back to his sister.  
  
"Come on, like all ways, you waste time." She laughed and started walking out. I had a feeling he didn't mean that comment the way it sounded. It must be his English grammar.  
  
We got into his car. Drove a mere three minutes to my house then stopped. "Joan, maybe he can come in for a moment. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt D'Artagnan to have two visitors."  
  
"Henry," he looked back. "Do you want to join us inside for a few minutes? We might need your help with something." He grunted and turned off the car.  
  
We walked up to my house and I opened the door. "My parents aren't home, but I would think in these circumstances it's a good thing." I heard a few sounds in the kitchen. We walked over to the hall that leads to the kitchen.  
  
Henry whispered something in another language. Sue however used English, "Damn, you weren't lying."  
  
"Ah, hi Joan," D'Artagnan said with a grin. He fumbled some more with a paper plate and held it out in front of him. "Want some toast?" 


	10. Chapter 9: 'You Were Right'

Chapter 9  
  
"D'Artagnan, what if that was my dad! Did you not listen to a word I said this morning?" I raised my voice; Alex came over and greeted my friends.  
  
"Wow, he's, I don't know what to say. Well, I'll say this. You were right when you told me during lunch." Sue said in utter delight. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. There wasn't a mess, but the Sesame Street Marathon was on. I got the remote and turned it off.  
  
D'Artagnan still had an idiotic smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him. Closing the fridge I picked up some toast.  
  
"He really a..."  
  
"His real name is Dantagonmon, now you tell me what is easier to say." Henry, who I had cut off in mid-sentence, nodded and walked up to D'Artagnan.  
  
"What's with his shirt, they don't have Ice Hockey there do they?" Sue inquired, her brother walking up to D'Artagnan.  
  
"You're living on Earth, how?"  
  
"After a year your world cleared of any harmful particles to us Dieco." D'Artagnan smiled again and offered him some toast.  
  
No," he waved his hand, "how'd you get here? To Earth?"  
  
"There is a portal in a country called Japan. I entered through there. It is a long story to how I got to Ohio. I was exiled from Diecotra. I was told not to return with out my Tamer."  
  
"Tamer, Joan-san, your a Tamer?" Joan-san?  
  
"Yeah, she is a Tamer, but we should call her Joan. The extra name part is confusing for some one who doesn't know the language and culture." Sue told him.  
  
"Okay, Diecotra?"  
  
"Or known to you as The Digital World."  
  
"And Dieco?"  
  
"Digimon that don't fight for the Sovereign. Sovereignty, like me fights for them." D'Artagnan answered quickly. Henry pulled what looked like a D'Arc out off of his belt. I beeped and a hologram shown from it. He looked everything over and put it back on his belt. "Chosen! How many are there?" D'Artagnan said stepping back, almost dropping the plate.  
  
"Hmm, what I know, seven, no eight. No, ten, eleven. Yes, eleven. Only ten Dieco, eleven humans. Two humans worked with one Dieco. Only three humans live in America." Even though it was bad English we all understood. There were eleven of them, no us. Eleven Chosen humans. There were ten, actually nine Digimon. Who did he hurt?  
"Joan, will this book work," Sue gave it to me. Her brother had already left, but we were going to her house tomorrow. Even if we found a book here at mine house.  
  
"No, that won't work for a project." I told her, D'Artagnan sat in my big chair. He was slowly trying to read.  
  
"So, who did you beat up to get exiled here?" Sue asked picking up another book. D'Artagnan frowned.  
  
"Who did you work with?"  
  
"Lopmon, wait, you wouldn't!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't hurt a Lord of Lady of the Sovereign. It was Renamon. Her and no other."  
  
"Wow, for get me hurting you. My brothers' girlfriend will." Sue laughed and kept looking through my book selves. "You know Joan, my brother and I will be going back to Japan over the summer. Since he's going to college he'll stay. But I will head back to America before school starts. If you want, maybe you and D'Artagnan can come along. Maybe we will find that portal. You might want to discuss this with your parents."  
  
"Do I need to?" Sue grimaced at my question.  
  
"You should, it would be the right thing to do. Or you can always tell them you want to go to a camp over the summer. Make a fake form. Tell them to drop you off somewhere. Then my brother can pick you up. You'll need cash for a plane ticket..."  
  
"OK, I get the idea. How could you plan that up so fast?"  
  
"Runs in the family," she said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the books scattered on the floor.  
  
"So why did your family come to America?"  
  
"Job offer and my dad wanted us to get away from a city that thought of us as celebrities."  
  
"Oh, can I have your autograph?" She looked me in the eyes and rolled her eyes.  
  
"American or Japanese name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we moved to America we, my brother and myself started using the nicknames our dad called us. My real name is Shiuchon, not Sue. Jenrya is my brother's real name. He got tired of being called Jen here. So he just goes by Henry." She grinned and kept looking through the shelves. "Hey, how about this book." She pulled out my Lord of the Rings book that had all three in the trilogy.  
  
"I don't know Sue, think Lisa can read all this?" We laughed; D'Artagnan looked up from his book and stared.  
  
"Well we only need to read the first book. Hehe, do you think you could read all of this in less then a month," Sue teased. The door bell rang downstairs. "Damn, that must be my brother. So will The Fellowship of the Ring work?"  
  
"Yep," I said as she picked up her back pack. "What time will you and Henry pick me up tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm, ten good." I nodded, "Give him something that will cover his face. It's not everyday people see a five foot tall werewolf." I followed her downstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow Joan." She said stepping out the door.  
  
"Bye." I ran back up the steps. "D'Artagnan, I need to get ready for hockey. I should be back by eight. Err, you don't know when that is do you?"  
  
"No, and you can't go. It's a barbaric sport, what if you get hurt?" He cried, "I have spent all day alone, you can't do this to me." I pulled some sweats out of one of my drawers.  
  
"It's not a barbaric sport. It's fun and challenging. I won't get hurt. We have refs on the ice; they are going to make sure nothing happens." I lied; refs are only for real games. We were drop in, we were playing for fun. There weren't any trophies, nor a winning or losing team. It was overall safe. That is except when an idiot gets on the ice and decides everyone, but the people on his team are the enemy. Yes we check, yes accidents happen, yes, I lied to him. "I know you spent all day by yourself, but its better then everyone wanting you dead. It's better then running for your life with a mob on your tail. I'm not leaving for good. I'm just going to be gone for a few hours. Nothing to worry about." He grimaced and picked up the book he was reading.  
  
Only two hours later I was on the ice. The thrill of wood between your hands. The smell of sweat. The ability to crush boys. Ah, this was heaven. I leaped over the boards onto the ice. Changing on the fly, I needed to be quick. I was on defense, and they were heading back to our end.  
  
I skated towards the guy with the puck. He just had to be on the other side of the ice. I weaved in and out, in and out. Got ya.  
  
BAM!  
  
Into the boards he went. I pinned him while our center got the puck. Unleashing him I bounded off to help him. I was only a few feet behind.  
  
He shot once, the goalie was down. He didn't have it, he didn't have it! I flipped the puck up and over.  
  
GOAL!  
  
Cheers surrounded me. My team on the ice came over and patted me on the back. I headed to the circle for the next face off.  
  
One. Two. Three, go! They got the puck and headed down the ice. That's when the center came up. He wasn't happy with my goal.  
  
He did all he knew to do. Take his stick, and hit me as hard as he could on the leg.  
  
I fell to the ice, the pain shot up my leg. The play seemed to stop. Actually it did, but I was blinded in pain. I had been meaning to get new shin pads.  
  
"Joan, are you OK?" Lisa was led onto the ice by one of the boys. I spit out my mouth guard and gritted my teeth.  
  
"Do I look OK to you!?" I asked her. "God damn idiot!" I cursed at the boy as Lisa helped me up.  
  
**************  
  
My leg burned. I felt as if some one had taken something and hit me with it. I had a bad feeling. It must have been past eight. The clock showed 10:00. I wasn't sure what time that was. I still didn't understand numbers.  
  
The door opened downstairs. "Do you need help Joan," a woman's voice said.  
  
"No Mom, I can do it," I heard Joan say. Footsteps slowly limbered their way to the room. I sat still in the chair incase it wasn't Joan. Only relaxing when she came in. "Hi, D'Artagnan, sorry I'm late. I had a little spill on the ice. It took them forever to get to me. When I finally got called they said it is barely even a hairline fracture. Might not even be that. I won't be playing Ice Hockey for a month on doctor recommendation. I could live with that, it's only drop in." She laughed, I didn't, and I could slightly feel the pain of where she got hit. Maybe this was a mistake. 


	11. Chapter 10: Lisa and Takato

Chapter 10  
  
I pulled on one of her Dad's jackets and pulled the hood over the hat I wore. I then put on shoes and gloves. Joan seemed to be more protective of me then of herself. She walked without help, of course it didn't matter. She wasn't wounded beyond existent.  
  
"Would you hurry up, they are waiting." She told me from the door. I picked up her book and followed her downstairs. "By Mom," she said.  
  
"Remember to be home by four Joan," she mother said from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Mother," she teased and opened the door. Sue sat on one of the benches by the door.  
  
"What took you so long," she asked getting up. I closed the door behind me and followed them down the steps.  
  
"D'Artagnan had a little trouble with getting my hat to fit." They laughed and headed to the, what I think humans call a, car.  
  
"You OK? You're limping a little," Sue noticed.  
  
"Yeah, some idiot decided that since I scored a goal that he could whack me with his stick. I won't be playing hockey or be able to do bouts in fencing for a while. I will be there to practice, but not fight with you." Joan opened the door to the car and stepped in. I followed suit. Sue closed the door and took a spot in one of the front seats.  
  
Her brother was also in one of the front seats. A giant wheel was in front of him. The car moved as he turned the wheel. I saw things wiz by. It was all a blur. Except for when the car slowed to a stop, then I could get a good view of the world around me.  
  
"Sue," Joan said, "my parents think it's a good idea to go to Japan over the summer." Sue gave Joan a crazy look. "So good, that they plan to come with and spend a week there. Come home, and then come back and stay for the last week of July and first week of August." They laughed.  
  
"We have only one problem, how do we get D'Artagnan to Japan."  
  
"I have no idea," Joan replied.  
  
After a few minutes we arrived at a house. It was a two story, blue house. We stopped on the curve and stepped out.  
  
"Lisa should be here soon," Sue said opening the door to the house.  
  
**************  
  
The house had a pale yellow color to it. Yet the oriental decor was beautiful. It seemed to make the house almost neutral in color.  
  
"Come on, my room is this way. Lisa won't be here for another five minutes and least." Sue said to me. D'Artagnan looked around intently. "You can stay here if you want D'Artagnan," he looked at her. We laughed.  
  
"Well this place is nice, but I'm..."  
  
"She's joking you idiot," he had a dumfounded look on his face.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
Sue's room was the same color as the rest of the house. Only a little less oriental. There was a computer and radio. A few stuffed animals, unlike my room which was littered with them.  
  
"Not that bad of a place to stay I don't think."  
  
"Thanks, I kind of miss my old one. This is just going to have to tie me over until I graduate and can go back." She smiled slightly; the door bell down stairs rang. Sue's brother yelled something from another room. She yelled back in Japanese then shook her head. "Come on, let's go let her in. D'Artagnan you stay here," she ordered.  
  
He sat down on the chair next to her computer. We rushed down stairs and opened the door. Lisa smiled and held the book we had chosen in her arms. "Well come on in, you don't need to stand outside all day." Sue teased; Lisa stepped in and took off her windbreaker. "Here, I'll take care of that," she said taking Lisa's coat.  
  
"Thanks," Lisa said, "Joan how's your leg?" I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone need to ask?  
  
"Fine," I said giving Lisa a glare.  
  
"Lisa, my room is upstairs on the right at the end of the hall. Go on up, I'll be there in a minute." Lisa nodded and headed up stairs. Sue opened the closet and put Lisa's coat on a hanger.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" A scream sounded from Sue's room.  
  
"D'Artagnan!" I said.  
  
"Lisa," yelled Sue. We looked at each other and stumbled up the stairs.  
  
*********************  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She screamed, who was this girl! "Get away. Get back!" She picked up some stuffed animals and started throwing them at me.  
  
"Argh, stop!" She was worse then Joan was yesterday morning. At least then she was trying to wake me up.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"I'd leave, but do you need to block the door!" At that moment Sue and Joan came in. Sue grabbed her hand and tried to calm the girl down. Joan came over to me and took my shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Henry, Sue's brother said in the door way with a metal bat.  
  
"Nothing, Lisa saw D'Artagnan and got very frightened." Sue told her brother.  
  
"That thing has a name!" The girl called Lisa said.  
  
"This thing is a Digimon!" Joan yelled in defense. "He's not going to hurt anybody," Lisa looked me over and set the stuffed animal she held down.  
  
"As long as you're not Renamon," Sue said mocking him. Henry seemed disturbed by this. Then shook his head and beckoned Sue out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment, if you hear my brother yelling at me in another language. Be happy you don't know what he's saying."  
  
"OK, now, Lisa, this is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan, this is Lisa." Lisa held out her right hand. I looked it over. "Shake boy," I looked at Joan and heard Lisa laugh. I took her right hand in mine and slowly did the American ritual of shaking hands. My grasp was gentle but secure. "Good boy, now let me get you a dog bone." I rolled my eyes. I didn't mind the jokes. They were a slight relief.  
  
"...I thought I told you to make sure your friends were quite! I told you that I was going to be on the phone!" I heard her brother say, apparently in Japanese. I knew it was another language, but it didn't sound different to me.  
  
"I forgot about him. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Yeah, well, try to remember him next time. Or Mom and Dad will hear about this." He retorted calmer this time.  
  
"And would you like to explain why she screamed?" She told him, I heard him walked back into his room and slam the door. "He's so gullible," Sue said sounding pleased. I looked at her, "D'Artagan, why don't you join him." I nodded and headed to the room with a closed door.  
  
The room had the same color as the rest of the house. Yet it was covered with pictures. One was in a frame. A girl with red hair stood next to him.  
  
Henry sat by a desk, his ear against what I think was called a phone. He nodded his head ever once in a while. At one point he looked back at me. Smiled, and then looked out the window.  
  
"Takato, can you hold on for a moment." He hit a button on the phone. "OK, just out of curiosity have there been any Digimon in the area lately?"  
  
"What are you talking about? First of all, the portal is closed and they can't live here with out dieing. Second, I wouldn't know because my D'Arc doesn't work." The voice said.  
  
"Funny. Mine is," the boy replied.  
  
"Wait; there have been times where it beeps uncontrollably. Yet I don't know if that's because of a Digimon or it just feels like acting up."  
  
"Listen Takato, I don't know about you. But I have seen only one around here." Henry said looking back at me.  
  
"Oh don't joke..."  
  
"He's right here is my room too."  
  
"Really?" The voice named Takato asked.  
  
"Yep, should I put him on?" He put his hand over one end of the phone.  
  
"You better not be pulling anything. I know you can throw your voice. Jen, Jen..." The voice said as Henry handed me the phone.  
  
"What do I say," I asked him.  
  
"Just say hello, if that doesn't work, well, yell at him." I nodded and put the phone up to my ear.  
  
"Hel...hello," the other end went silent. "Hello," my voice cracked.  
  
"Err, Jen, this isn't funny."  
  
"I'm not Jen..."  
  
"I told you there was someone else here," Henry/Jen said cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
"OK then," the voice said. "Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Dantagonmon, Joan just calls me D'Artagnan." Again I answered many questions. Again they were asked in disbelief.  
  
Finally Henry took the phone out of my hand. "You may get to meet him soon. Joan is planning to come to Japan with us. We still have some problems getting D'Artagnan over, but we will find a way. Well I should go. My parents don't know that I was going to talk long distance why they were gone. They will never know if I call one of my local friends instead of Rika tonight."  
  
"I guess I should tell her... or do you want to get beat up?" They laughed, "I'll tell her it was important. Unless you want me to get her over here right now and you can explain it over the phone."  
  
"No don't worry, I'll e-mail her tonight. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"OK, bye." He put the phone on the hook and smiled. I smiled back and walking into Sue's room.  
  
Joan looked up. "Hey D'Artagnan, I think we found a way to get you to Japan with out anyone finding out." 


	12. Chapter 11: Japan

Chapter 11  
  
Authors Note* Forgive me if any of my Japanese is wrong. I will be studying this language in High School; right now I rely on a dictionary and might use a word the wrong way. I used - e/tty/dict in the translations*  
  
A month had passed. Our project worked out nicely. Even though it took Lisa three weeks to read the book. We had figured out that since Lisa was coming alone he could pass as her older cousin that had a hair condition. That was the easy part, next we had to get him there. Taxi, easiest way.  
  
So there we were waiting out side the air port for a no show Digimon. He arrived about ten minutes after we got there. Didn't matter really, we weren't late. We were so damn early. Why? Our fight was delayed. An hour! One freaking hour waiting in the airport!  
  
Oh well. It was only one hour of waiting for a fight that wasn't here yet. We had to leave D'Artagnan's sword and sheathe at home. Ever since 9-11 our country has been paranoid. Maybe in a good way. We have stopped bombers, yet not people with a knife in their belts. It still wasn't worth the risk.  
  
The talked about war on Iraq also caused us problems. D'Artagnan didn't have a passport, but we found some way to work something out. Since Lisa had a passport she vouched for him. I don't know how, but he was able to get on the plane. No questions asked.  
  
"Here I picked this up yesterday," Sue said handing me a tape. I looked at it. It was a learn Japanese on the plane tape.  
  
"Thanks, I might learn something," I joked. I then stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't have a player with me, so I could try and learn there. I was told the other Tamers knew some English, some better then others.  
  
I took a seat with Sue on the plane, Lisa got stuck with D'Artagnan. I reluctantly took a spot by the window as Henry and his mother sat down in the seat before us. My parents sat across from them.  
  
Eventually the plane took off, I could see Sue shaking. I'm sure she has to have been on a plane before. How else would she get to America, boat? I pulled out a book and started reading. I had never been on a plane before, but I wasn't too worried. At least not of anyone coming and trying running the plane into something. Or it crashing and burning, I don't get motion sickness. I do have a major fear of heights.  
  
I could see how badly shaking Sue was when we could take off our seat belts. Her face was pale also. Henry turned back to look at us. He sighed and reached into the passenger compartment. Then pulled out a bottle of pills and turned back to us.  
  
"I knew you forgot this," he said. She nodded thankfully and got up. "She only gets sick on planes, sound odd?" He then turned back around and didn't talk to us for the rest of the flight.  
Hours later we arrived. I had learned some Japanese on the plane. Simple words like hello, goodbye, thank you, etc. I hugged my parents good bye and followed Sue and her brother. Eight people sat on a bench, they stood up immediately.  
  
"Jen!" A tall boy that wore goggles said. "Dochirake hatashite sonrai gaikokuryokou?" He said in Japanese. Jen, or to me, Henry smiled and bowed as he bowed back.  
  
"Choberigu," he told him, smiled, and then started to talk to a girl with red hair.  
  
"What did they say?" I asked Sue.  
  
"Err, Takato asked if we had a nice trip, my brother told him it was good. Hold on," she told me, then to her friends, "dearou warea hitsuyou yuku tasho." They nodded and beckoned us to come.  
  
***************  
  
We drove to a store that had living quarters on the second floor. I understood every word they were saying. Yet Joan did not. She seemed to almost always ask Sue what they said.  
  
"I think we can call this some where else," the boy with goggles said. His voice sounded almost like that of the boy I spoke with a month ago. Everyone but Joan and Lisa nodded. "So what is it Shiuchon-chun?"  
  
"D'Artagnan, I don't think you need the hood anymore, we won't have another incident like what happened with Lisa." Joan and Lisa laughed, "You'll see when he takes his hood off." She then said in Japanese. I pulled off my hood and hat. Our new friends stood wide eyed.  
  
"It can't be... I thought the portal was closed... This is a joke, some one has to be in costume..." they said. Finally a red haired girl pulled out a D'Arc. "He is real, this isn't a joke." I heard Sue telling them what she said. "Dantagonmon, how... how many Digimon are there on Earth?"  
  
"About twenty have left for this world. I don't know how many have left in the time I have been exiled here."  
  
"I told you Jen had a good reason for not calling you last month." The goggled boy said.  
  
"Shut up Takato-san! I don't need you telling me why my boyfriend didn't call!" She yelled at him, Sue laughed and tried to explain in English about the outburst.  
  
"I suggest you listen to her. Ruki will ring your neck if she wants, I won't stop her." Henry laughed and flashed a warm smile at the girl. "Oh, I need to introduce you to my friends. This is Joan-san, she is D'Artagnan's Tamer."  
  
"D'Artagnan?!" They all asked at once, even the five that have been quiet throughout this ordeal.  
  
"Ah, that is what Joan-chun calls him. Anyway, this is Lisa-chun right here. She is just a friend," he told them.  
  
For the third, and hopefully last time we went through the passes. They asked me a question, I answered. Joan and Lisa sat bored on a couch. Eventually finding a hidden remote and turning on the TV. They flipped through channels and watched whatever caught their eye. The other Tamers cracked jokes at times, but for the most part ignored the extra noise. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Past

Chapter 12  
  
Authors Note* Yes here it is. All of the third season condensed into one easy to read chapter. I'll do my best since I'm too lazy to get up before 6:30 on weekdays to watch the repeats so I might leave out a few things. I need my 45 extra minutes of sleep or I'm not in a good mood for the rest of the morning.*  
  
A week had passed since we met the Tamers. Right now I was in a food court with Sue and Juri. We were having a nice conversation there. That is if you want to call two people talking and one translating.  
  
I was bored. Juri was getting something to eat. Sue seemed indifferent about what was going on around her. She was reading a required book for her high school class next year. I had finished the same book while in eight grade.  
  
"So, what happened seven years ago that makes D'Artagnan being here imposable?" She paused as she started to turn the page. I could see the gears working in her head. Sue looked at me very slowly; an eerie look came upon her face.  
  
"I was five then," she said slowly. "I don't remember much."  
  
"You seemed to remember the stories you were told," I attacked.  
  
"I told you I didn't remember much," she parried. "I was five then. You can't remember much from when you were five; can you?" Ouch, the counter-attack got me. She had to remember something.  
  
"Really what happened?" She finished turning the page and didn't glance up. Choosing to ignore me, oblivious to what I had said. "You're holding something from me. I know it, you must have done something. Something you are not proud of." She sighed.  
  
"Actually, it's not that I don't remember. The little time I had with her was all I could really remember. That and Terriermon, hehe, I gave him a rough time." She smiled, and then looked at me. Her face had that dark look again. "The only thing I'm not proud of is letting them leave. My brother almost blames it on himself. Then again, we knew that if they didn't leave they would die." No wonder they were amazed that D'Artagnan was here!  
  
"Why... what happened?"  
  
She gave me a cock eyed look. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded; she put the book mark in and closed the book. And then set it down on the table. "It's a long story... but if you really want to know." I gave her a 'stop stalling' look. "First thing is first, it is more of like nine years then seven. At least eight. It was fall at the time; my brother was ten years old. He attended the local elementary school. I hadn't even started school. But my parents already knew I was going to skip kindergarten." I always wondered why she was a year younger then me. "I guess I was smarter in a learning way then how I acted.  
  
"Anyway, there were only three of us to begin with. My brother, Terriermon, Takato, Growlmon, Ruki, and Renamon. Well Ruki and Renamon were being a little ornery about helping at the time so it was only two. My brother and Ruki were the first Tamers. Henry didn't like fighting, and she did. They had some, err, minor confrontations back then. Actually Henry didn't know here too much at the time. Ever once in a while they would spot each other. Usually she just finished a fight as they were getting there."  
  
Juri had sat down as Sue was talking. More of when she started naming the tamers. She seemed to question Sue. She replied and I heard Juri say utter one word that I could understand. "Leomon," a great agony hit her when she said this word. Sue laid a hand on her shoulder and said something else. Juri nodded and Sue turned back to me.  
  
"Sorry, her partner's time on this planet ended in death. Actually it ended in the Digital World, but I'll get to that later." She stole a French fry off Juri's plate. "Well," she said after swallowing the French fry, "during the fall Takato met his. One day he ended up seeing this boy chase after some box with a red tail. He got Terriermon and when to find them. So there was this goggle headed boy with a red dinosaur that was only up to this boy's waist. Well they started to work together some. Ruki the whole time was fighting along side Renamon.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, but they, from what I saw when I joined, worked together nicely. As for my brother, he was timid. Sure we felt what they did in battle. We could all feel the pain that last day. That lost of power. That now leaves a void in us to this day... I... I'm rambling aren't I?" She looked at me, I nodded slightly. "Sorry, well, my brother was timid in battle. I'm told he didn't want Terriermon to tight. Something about him becoming a monster. That was the same thing with Takato, only he was afraid at times of his partner. That Growlmon was going out of control.  
  
"After a while they all joined forces. Only days before heading to the Digital World she met her partner. What I haven't told you is that there was an irritating Digimon, Impmon. He wasn't to sure about humans and didn't like them one bit. He had died, but his data had not been taken. So he wasn't quite dead, more of in a starting over period.  
  
"You see, when a Digimon's data is absorbed by another he is gone until the one with it is destroyed. But Lopmon told me once, and I'm not sure if I heard her right. But the Sovereign can extract all data or just one portion that had been absorbed. It's painful for the subject, but it was their chose in the first place."  
  
"Weird," I said.  
  
"Weird?! You call all this weird?! Gggrrrr," she paused and regained her composure. "Anyway, he was given a second chance and was made more powerful. So when they got to the Digital World, along with Juri, Leomon, Kenta, and Kazu. They ran into this more powerful Impmon. At one point Leomon, well, she blames herself for not fighting. And she had Ruki's help at one point to learn all this. Oh well, at one point Leomon got caught off guard. His data was absorbed by Impmon in his new form.  
  
"Now at one point while they were gone. I came there. After a few hours of wandering; I met Lopmon in her; I think it was Antiramon, form. I joined her for a while, not knowing she was actually the enemy of the Tamers. Eventually, my brother, Terriermon, and Takato, who had been split off from the rest of the group found us. When they got there I received, I forget how, my D'Arc.  
  
"Another thing happened, we got to meet Ryo. He had been here for a year, and was the only on in the card tournaments to beat Ruki. Hehe, I've always thought that if Henry broke up with her even for a day. Ryo'd immediately ask her out. Now that is weird." I couldn't reply to that. He wasn't there, only Takato, Henry, Ruki, Juri, Kenta, and Kazu. As well as two kids my age that didn't introduce themselves.  
  
"Well he had been here all this time with his partner. Now that Digimon was out of control at times. Also, Kenta and Kazu finally met their partners. Eventually we came back here. Well, there was this thing called Chaos, it was a virus. And it had come here. Also, all that time there was this man that had been running something called Juggernaut. It was used to pick apart a Digimon's data. But instead of that it destroyed them. Well all of our Digimon had a blue card when they became out partners. But one guy had to give us red ones. That changed everything when we finally figured out how to destroy it. The Juggernaut was used. And it almost destroyed them."  
  
"I got a blue card! Not a red! That must be why he is a live!" A few people turned to look at me.  
  
"Ssshhh," she hushed me. "But was he using a blue card before he became your partner. What about all those that had come without being exiled and had not come to find a Tamer. They must still be alive if they have be able to come back to their world safely." What was she talking about? Did they ask him more questions then I did.  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
"No, my point is that we lost everything that day. All because they forgot to change something in the program so they couldn't die if they stayed here. Now we know that Digimon can live here. Why they haven't come back and told us is the question."  
  
"Maybe they didn't want you to know; maybe they thought it would be too painful for you. If they had to close the portal again. It might be painful if you weren't able to see them again. It might be that if half were here and half weren't you would all be in a terrible pain. Or if any of the Digimon were stuck here and weren't able to see their loved ones again." I thought of how D'Artagnan talked about his wife.  
  
"It doesn't matter, because we plan to get back there next week. D'Artagnan promised." And with that she turned to Juri and started up a conversation with her. 


	14. Chapter 13: Loss and the Enemy's Face

Chapter 13  
  
Author note* I know third one in a row, but... some of this chapter will be told in third person. For what reason... you will see. After the part in third person I plan to have a few more little sections like this with these two (hint hint).*  
  
It was one week after they had meet Lisa and Joan at the airport. Kenta and Kazu were driving home. Kazu was at the wheel. It was after dark. They had just left a party over at a friend's house.  
  
It was one of those parties's you don't let your teenagers go to. Where the friends parents weren't home. There were booze, drugs, and lots of people you don't want to meet. As well as it being co-ed and no one around to stop some kids from doing what they wanted.  
  
They had left at midnight. After calling their parents and saying they were going to be back soon. Both had alcohol in their system. But weren't drunk or not them selves. One beer never hurt. They had never had any problems.  
  
Until tonight there had never been fog on the way home. It was never this dark, this ominous. They still drove home. Yet something was wrong. They had taken a detour to a secluded area. The only country side you could get in Japan's urban areas these days.  
  
They had gone this way for a reason. Less traffic and less chance for them to end up in the hospital, or dead. Yet that didn't work tonight. It wasn't because of people. Nor cars. Nor even an animal.  
  
The two didn't have a chance. It stood in their way and was so invisible in the fog. Even if they could have stopped they didn't stand and a chance.  
  
Kazu swerved to the left to avoid any oncoming cars. He never noticed the tree till it was too late. Kenta lay back in his set and slowly opened his eyes. The impact had hit the right side of the car, the driver side. It looked to have been his friends end. He lay limp. Blood gushed from his wounds.  
  
Kenta's right arm hurt a piece of glass was embedded in it. Using his left arm he opened the door and unbuckled his seat belt. He strained to push open the door. But his right leg wouldn't budge. It was stuck.  
  
The giant thing that stood in their way limbered over. Its yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Kenta panicked and struggled to pull his leg free. It had a wolf like head yet stood and looked above all, like a human.  
  
It paused next to him. Kenta stopped struggling and looked up. His eyes widened with fear. The creature smiled a vile grin.  
  
Kenta's eyes grew watery. He knew this too was the end. His life flashed before him. It seemed all too quick. He felt it wasn't time. When it seemed like, in this situation, it was.  
  
The massive thing put its hand on the back of Kenta's neck. They looked each other in the eye. The werewolf like beast took pleasure from the fear. After what seemed to be hours, but were only minutes. The beast jerked its hand.  
  
The last thing Kenta heard was the crack of his neck as the darkness surrounded him.  
  
**********  
  
It was past midnight. We sat in Ruki's living room with the TV on. Her grandmother knitted silently as Lisa tried to stay awake.  
  
Luckly for Lisa, Ruki knew some English. It was enough that they understood each other. But Lisa was a little pissed that she didn't get to stay with Juri and be with Sue and Joan. But she did have me to talk to. We were getting a long better since the incident. I haven't been hit with any stuffed animals lately. Well, at least not by Lisa.  
  
I didn't mind staying here. I had learned Juri's partner was Leomon. The same one who died a while ago. It worried me that being around her would 'cause the same problem. I still had doubts about Joan in that sense. But they weren't as major any more. I knew that she was going to try harder then I expected.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed Ruki. You can stay up all night if you want. Who cares what your mother says. It's Friday."  
  
"Thanks Grandmother-sama," she paused and stood up. Her Grandmother struggled to her feet and walked with a cane. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No Ruki, I'm fine. It's just some arthritis, stiff bones." They hugged, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Grandmother-sama." She sighed. "It pains her to walk," she said in English. "She forgets names, things, places. Her reading is not so good. Sometimes she forgets words."  
  
"I'm guessing you are getting worried that she won't live much longer?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I, she is my Grandmother?"  
  
"Sorry, you just don't seem like the most caring of person." Lisa retorted.  
  
"I get the many times. Takato-san mostly, Jenrya-koi jokes."  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask. What does san and koi, and even sama mean?"  
  
"Name endings. San, for those I don't know to well, koi, because we date, sama is great respect. I would say chan because she is a girl and family, but I feel it is time to be formal. There is sensei, for some one who teaches, and kun for the boys. There is more, but you don't need it. Yet before you ask. If I say Jenrya-chan, I either am being affectionate or am insulting him. I do that a lot with Takata-san." She laughed.  
  
"Err, I'm confused, so San is for people you barely know, koi is about a relationship, sama means great respect. Sensei is for a teacher, kun is for boys, chan can be for a woman you are friends with or be either affection or an insult to a boy?"  
  
"Yep," she smiled. "Just don't say Fuji-yama."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yama may mean mountain, but it's Fuji-san."  
  
"Whatever," Lisa said.  
We sat and watched the TV for an hour. Then the phone rang. Ruki picked it up. "Takato-kun slow down." She was being more formal now, something was up. "Wait hold on, what, what happened?" She nodded slowly eyes widening. "OK, shall I call...? OK, I'll be there soon."  
  
A bulletin flashed on the TV. "Two local kids, also Tamers..."  
  
"What is it Ruki?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Crash, dead..." she said slowly. Then quietly moved into another room. "My mom won't mind barrowing of her keys."  
  
"What, don't you have a car?"  
  
"No," she retorted and pulled on a jacket. "I should have license, but failed test. Hit to many cones," she laughed, "and I thought that was point of test." Lisa smiled nervously.  
  
**********  
  
Kenta woke from a slumber. He lay in a room, a sheet over him. He got up slowly and looked around. Kazu was already awake.  
  
"What are we doing in a morgue?" Kazu asked.  
  
"I don't know, what happened?"  
  
"Oh you expect me to know," he answered. The two headed out the door upstairs.  
  
"Another thing to question, why does my neck hurt?" Kenta shook his head and moved into a hospitals lobby. Ruki, Lisa, and a covered D'Artagnan rushed past him.  
  
"Takato-kun, what happened," Ruki asked.  
  
"Police think there was too much alcohol consumption, they took a blood test when they found them. He must have swerved and hit a tree. Both didn't suffer, they died on impact. The police gave us these." He showed two D'Arcs.  
  
"Hey, how'd he get those?" Kenta asked. His companion shook his head.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened," a tear ran down Takatos cheek. "I warned them not to go, I had those visions again. This time of some dark creature. I don't know what it was. Standing in the middle of the road." He bared his head in his hands covering his eyes. "I'm sorry you guys need to see me this way."  
  
"It's Okay, grief isn't considered unmanly."  
  
"Don't joke with me now Jen, I don't feel like joking around. Do you not understand that our friends are dead? Gone forever, it's just like nine years ago. Just like when our partners had to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jen apologized. Kenta looked at Kazu, there was a red blotch on his shirt.  
  
"You're bleeding!"  
  
"HUH!" Kazu looked at his shirt. Then quickly took it off. A red hole tore in to the area where his heart was. He hadn't noticed, but there was a red gash on his forehead too. "Well look at you leg!"  
  
Kenta looked down and noticed where there was a bright red laceration on his right leg. Kazu, remembering the comment about his neck moved behind his friend quickly. "I'm not sure how to put this, but it almost looks like you neck has been snapped."  
  
"You're kidding... what? What is going on!?"  
  
Kazu took a step back as Kenta turned around. They looked at each other for a moment, Kazu broke the silence. "Ah shit, I think... dude... I think we're dead!"  
  
Authors note *Told you they wouldn't be gone for good. I'll have them come back as ghosts every once in a while, don't worry.* 


	15. Chaper 14: Lokimon and the Portal

Chapter 14  
  
I felt chilly, like some presence was in there with us. But it was only us Tamers, Lisa, and D'Artagnan. Takato had seemed to felt the loss right away. Every one else was in their own private little world. All deep in thought. Takato, Ruki, Henry, Sue, and the boy named Ryo, all of them thought to the past.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
We looked at one of the D'Arc's. A hologram appeared. There was a werewolf like Digimon in it. It looked similar to D'Artagnan, but it wasn't him. This was a jet black wolf. His name... Lokimon.  
  
They talked to each other in their language. "D'Artagnan," Sue said, "where is the portal?"  
  
"Why, in the park." They all turned and glared at Takato. Maybe he knew that all this time and never told them.  
  
"OK, let's meet there in an hour. We leave then. Just us five old Tamers, Joan, Lisa, and D'Artagnan." She repeated this in Japanese for them. We all nodded and when our separate ways.  
  
*********  
  
We waited in Juri's room. We were going to need to leave soon. I didn't think they would wait.  
  
But that wasn't the least of my problems. This girl, this was her. His partner. The one who wasn't able to save him.  
  
I didn't feel safe around her. Not one bit. I had learned to trust Joan now. But this one child, this one teenage; she made me nervous.  
  
"Tell me, before I go and find out for my self. What is Diecotra like?" I heard Joan ask me.  
  
"It's a beautiful place. We have great cities. Maybe not like yours, but at our level of engineering, they are great just the same. Since our world was redesigned we have majestic mountains. Deserts; even barren waist lands. Our forests and oceans go on for miles." I saw Joan's eyes widen.  
  
Juri picked up an old decorated sock from her dresser. "Ruki-chan, remember this," the red haired girl rolled her eyes as the other one tried to put it on. "Well it used to fit," she set it back down.  
  
"Come on, they are waiting for us." Sue said crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine... fine, just let me get my D'Arc. There found it." She smiled, and then clipped it to her belt.  
  
"Good, let's go." Ruki said and turned to leave.  
Only minutes later we arrived in the park. There was a little brick shelter. The others were already there. Takato was down on his hands and knees clearing the portal.  
  
"I think its fine now," Ryo said.  
  
"Oh, it is, well I don't see you on your hands and knees clearing the premises." Ruki quickly told him. Ryo held his finger out to interrupt but Takato stopped him.  
  
"I think he's right Ruki-chun, its clear." Ruki crossed her arms and looked at him with dislike.  
  
"So who will go through first," Sue said, once in Japanese and once in English. Everyone turned to Joan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the only fighting Tamer. You go first," Ruki said in English. Joan stepped up to the portal and peered in.  
  
"Ah, no. You have done this before Ruki, you first." She gave a gesture and pointed towards the portal. Ruki stepped beside Joan.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go first," she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Joan looked at Ruki and then back to the portal. Ruki placed one hand on Joan's back and gave her a hard shove. She looked back at us.  
  
"I... I guess I'm next." I said and walked up to the portal. "See you guys there," I said with a smile. Took one more look at Earth then stepped into darkness. 


	16. Chapter 15: Diecotra: the Digital World

Chapter 15  
  
The darkness swarmed around me like bees. I felt different; I wasn't flesh and blood any more. It was an indescribable experience. All I can tell you is that I fell. I don't know how long, but I fell. It was slow and steady, but I was still falling.  
  
Eventually I saw what looked like ground below me. I didn't see darkness anymore. Things were in a purple tint. Then I hit the ground. I fell to my knees and looks around.  
  
D'Artagnan landed effortlessly next to me. He put an arm on my shoulder and grinned. His eyes no longer showed a forlorn and melancholy look. They were full of joy and the disbelief of being home.  
  
I heard horn in the distance. Well not distance, we stood only tens of feet from the gate of a city. It was like that from ancient times.  
  
Slowly, one by one, the other Tamer's and Lisa appeared near me and D'Artagnan. "Joan," I looked at my partner. "First thing when we get in, I'll take you to meet my wife. I'm sure she would be glad to meet you." He literally purred these two sentences.  
  
The entire Tamer group stood and looked around. They seemed surprised by this world. Yet we all turned our heads as the wooden gate opened. Three Digimon stepped out to 'greet' us.  
  
They all wore similar orange armor. One of the back two was a human like tiger. His, or her, fur white as snow, besides the black stripes. The other back one was more of a orange dinosaur. Unlike the other two he didn't carry a sword. The front one was an orange or red colored fox.  
  
"Humans," she spoke, "you shouldn't be here!" She then pulled her sword. "We give you one chance to leave or..." She stopped and looked at D'Artagnan. "YOU!"  
  
"Miss me?" He teased.  
  
"I thought they told you to bring back one Tamer, not..." Ruki cut her off.  
  
"Renamon?" They looked at each other.  
  
"By the Sovereign, I never thought..." She stopped talking and sheathed her sword. She then turned to her armored friends. "We must take them to Council. The Five Holy Ones will be pleased to see one of our many exiled is back. Also they might want to meet some old friends." She laughed and turned back to us. I looked around and saw most of the Tamers whispering the word 'five'  
  
"They may go to see The Sovereign, but Joan and I are going to see Porthawosmon. We will see my wife, then the Council."  
  
"Port... Dantagonmon, there is something I should tell you."  
  
"What," he growled at her. I was baffled; I had never seen him act this way.  
  
"Porthawosmon, well about a month after you left; she, well, asked the Council to let her go through the portal and find you. She took an envelope with her."  
  
"This is you fault..." he pointed a finger at Renamon. "...if it wasn't for your lies! If it wasn't for those lies I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Lies! What lies?" Takato said in English. "Since when did she tell lies?"  
  
"Since when did you speak English?" Lisa looked at him.  
  
"It's not that he can speak English, it's just this world makes us all hear in our own language." Henry said, "Listen, can we just see them now. I want to find out how there is five and not four."  
  
Renamon winked at Sue, "I think you will be surprised at who is the Fifth." She then turned and walked into the city. We followed, the other two Digimon at our heels.  
We walked through the city. It was almost like a place out of ancient Greece. A top a huge hill, no, almost a small mountain. There was one palace on the top. To the sides were temples, Pantheons. If only the goddess Athena her self stood with Nike in her hand in just one of those. There were three to my right. The last one still seemed to have work being done on it. The other side there was two.  
  
In the outer ring there were shops, merchants, and Digimon living their own lives. They didn't have a Tamer with them. They weren't under the control of a human. Yet they didn't know the joys that could bring. But why am I talking about what they do not know. I am the Tamer, not the Digimon that follows them.  
  
Yet in the inner ring there were great houses. There we still merchants, stores, and the common Digimon that D'Artagnan called Dieco. They could go in and out of the two rings as they wished, no one stopped them. The Orange guards watched, but did nothing as they passed.  
  
All of them. And I mean all of them, stared as we passed. Their eyes watching us carefully. I bet none of them have ever seen a human before. Now seven walked in there like they belonged. Seven strode up to the great palace with out a single interference.  
  
It took a while to get to the palace. There were hundreds of stairs like that of a ziggurat. But it was worth it. The palace it's self was made out of white marble. It was a hive of Orange guards and merchants on the outside.  
  
Finally we arrived at two great wooden doors. Guards with halberds stood in front of them. They clanged the halberds together as we neared.  
  
"They are busy," one said.  
  
"They need rest from the work they do." The other finished his sentience.  
  
"Busy, when you tell them that one of the Sovereignties is back with a Tamer we'll see who's busy." They looked from Renamon to D'Artagnan. The one on the right went into the room.  
  
"Renamon, since when did you fight for the Sovereign?" Ruki asked her disturbed.  
  
"I always have. I was the first to visit your planet and receive a Tamer. At the time the Sovereign wasn't in the right of mind," I heard D'Artagnan growl when she said that. "I didn't say anything because all of you would hold it against me. Some of my loyalties still lie on Earth. That is, with you Tamers of course."  
  
"You may go in," he said holding the door open. I looked at D'Artagnan. He seemed proud, his head was held high. He grinned and nodded at the Digimon Sovereignty.  
  
The room was huge. Almost as big as on of the temples outside. There were five chairs with five Digimon in them. In the middle there was a giant dragon. Two his left there was a phoenix and a tiger. To his right there was a turtle and some sort of rabbit.  
  
We stopped in the middle of the room. The doors slammed behind us, Renamon had stayed outside. Or had left us here.  
  
"My Lords," D'Artagnan said stepping out of our group, "and Lady." The rabbit smiled at this. D'Artagnan looked and me and beckoned me out to where he stood. I looked around at my friends and joined him.  
  
D'Artagnan bowed and took a deep breath. "I, Dantagonmon, loyal Sovereignty, have completed the quest for a Tamer." He looked back at me then whispered, "Get out the D'Arc." I fumbled and dropped it on the floor. D'Artagnan picked it up and gave it to me.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered then held it up for the Council to see.  
  
"Very good, you are the first to return with a Tamer. You exceed where others have failed." The dragon boomed, "I ask that you return to your duties as soon as possible.  
  
"My Lord Quinglongmon, these others, they have not failed in the finding of a Tamer." The Five looked at each other and whispered things. "Many I have met have found their Tamer. NO! Not many, but all! All of those I have met have Tamers, and yet they refuse to come back."  
  
"Maybe our good council is not what it seems to Diecotra's. Or maybe life is not well here. We do have war with..."  
  
"I did not promote you to this post for your lack of judgment." The dragon, I think his name was Quinglongmon yelled at the rabbit. "We agreed you were worthy of this promotion. Yet sometimes we wish we had never made that decision."  
  
"Just get on with this, you can tell me how much you hate me later." She told him.  
  
"I NEVER SAID..." He started before the door opened behind us.  
  
"My Lords and Lady! Lokimon's force's are at our walls! We are under attack!" Renamon yelled, sword in one hand.  
  
"This ends our conversation. Dantagonmon, get ready for battle, I will talk to you and your Tamer later. Renamon, get the humans so weapons. Maybe they will be a blessing instead of the nuisance they were last time." All but the rabbit left through a giant door behind the chairs.  
  
She stepped towards us as a golden light surrounded her. She became smaller and turned into a brown rabbit like creature with three horns on her head. "Shiuchon, I never thought I would see you again. Looks like you have really grown up in those eight or nine years."  
  
Sue smiled and blushed slightly. "It's nice to see you too Lopmon, I see you aren't a Deva anymore."  
  
"Yes, they found that I would be more useful as part of their council. Obviously they need me here more then they think. But I should not bug you with such things right now. You must hurry and prepare. The enemy as besieged us before. Only once getting past our defenses. They grow stronger every time they attack. And with that we grow weaker. Lokimon will not stop until he has destroyed our lands."  
  
"Come, we must hurry. I'll be sure to meet you at the Smokey Inn when this battle is over, and we have survived again." Renamon said, Lopmon nodded and turned away from us walking out.  
  
"Do not be so sure," I heard her say softly, "some day we might slip. And then, then we will not be able to stop them. Nor will we be able to save humans from certain death." 


	17. Chapter 16: The First Battle

Chapter 16  
  
She was still here. Renamon was still here. Oh how I loathed her. With in her return she was considered a heroine. I... I Dantagonmon; was still only a warrior that had never ventured there. I worked hard for what I got, and I didn't become a traitor. Yet I couldn't complain now. Lokimon was again at our walls.  
  
Lokimon, someone I also loathed. Only in other ways. He had been a great warrior of this realm. Only he and his followers disagreed with the idea of learning about humans. After the Tamer incident he and many others left. They have been trying to destroy us for eight long years. Us and the humans. And he wasn't just trying to destroy the Sovereign and us Sovereignties, no; he would kill the Dieco too. He'd then take the Data from the Sovereign and create his own race of Digimon.  
  
You see, this Data holds the key to creating Digimon. The Sovereign are creators. The Four were born with the power to create Digimon. But before we were created they created the Devas. Then they created us. We had the chose our paths after that; to become a Diecotra (a commoner), a Sovereignty (a warrior), or a Krupkera (a scholar). A Krupkera is sometimes more honored then a Sovereignty; only because they hold the know- age of the world.  
  
Renamon led us to the armory. I need a new sword and was told to get chain mail armor instead of the usual orange plates. I would also wear a cape so the two sides would know my stance with them. All the humans I was with were to get swords for protection. If they were to get past the walls, well I didn't want Joan to end up like Leomon.  
  
"So why is it that even with your power you need foraged weapons?" Henry asked picking up an ax.  
  
"Well some of us have weapons and some of us don't. The Sovereignties that have weapons may be because of our form, for use, or just for show. Mine's mostly for show, I can fight, err, well with a sword." I grunted, Renamon, good with a sword. It was something I doubted. "Yet some, like Dantagon here, are masters with a weapon that they were not created with."  
  
I pulled on some chain mail pants and shirt. I looked around as the humans looked at the tools they could use. Joan studied some of the sabers. "Sue, let use these in our next fencing bout," they looked at each other.  
  
"Fine with me, that is if you don't mind being cut into little pieces." They laughed and found sheathes for their weapons.  
  
I picked up chain mail head piece that might just fit my head. After putting it on I looked for a helmet that would fit my head.  
  
"Renamon, to you have any capes that, how shall I put it; a cape that I can enclose my self in." Renamon looked at Joan puzzled by what she said.  
  
"She doesn't want a cape that flows!" I yelled at her. And then barely heard Renamon whisper a curse in the old tongue. I couldn't make it out, but I had a feeling it was a major insult. She then picked up a cape and handed it to Joan. I know it sounds strange that our old language is not changed the way Joan and the original Tamers language is. I won't bother explaining, because I can't.  
  
"Thanks, and don't listen to him, he can be an idiot at times." Joan said to lighten the mood. I guess I could have said that last comment nicer, but I didn't. Renamon didn't laugh like the humans did; instead she picked up another cape.  
  
"I know, but to me he's an idiot at all times." She said this calmly and in a monotone voice. Then she threw the cape she had in her hand at me. I caught it and gave an alarmed look. Then shook my head and put it on.  
  
"Listen traitor, I don't care what you think I am right now! If we don't get out there then we won't be around to argue!" She winced when I called her traitor. Then pulled on her cape so it stayed on her left shoulder.  
  
"Fine, if you're all ready, let's go."  
We headed out to the battle field. The Tamers and Lisa stayed inside the walls. Yet they weren't safe from the archers that awaited them. They weren't safe from the ladder men that would let Lokimons' troops over the wall. They weren't safe from Lokimons' troop's period. Weather they be using a weapon or their own powers.  
  
I followed Renamon to where Artismon stood. Her tiger like looks and fur of white snow was covered by her orange armor and cape. She pulled her sword, I did the same. Renamon how ever clenched her fists and looked at us.  
  
"Are you two ready," she asked, her sword point at the ground.  
  
"Ready," we replied.  
  
"Just like old times Dantagon." Renamon said and then headed off. I stood for a minute and watched them join the struggle.  
  
"Just like old times... if only it was old times. If only." I made my way forward, "DIE COWARDS!" I yelled this at the top of my lungs, it wasn't much of a battle cry, but they heard me.  
  
I gave, stopped, and counter attacked. They fell before me, and disappeared into a stream of data. Let the Sovereign deal with them. At one point I stopped and saw an archer aim up towards the gate. I felt the image flash through my mind. In my arrogance I stood there for a minute. An arrow soon penetrated my side.  
  
"Aaaarrrrr," I groaned. I warrior in plate armor stood above me. His sword was raised high. He changed the positioning of his hands so the blade point would face down. I hoped the Sovereign would give me a second chance; I thought of Joan. 


	18. Chapter 17: Lokimon Face to Face

Chapter 17  
  
I watched D'Artagnan wander out onto the battle field. We all stood inside of the portion above the gate. Takato decided to try and take out some of the archers with a bow and quiver left by a Sovereignty that was in the right place at the wrong time. He had luck on his side and hit most of those he aimed at.  
  
Lisa stood by an unmanned fortification hole. She looked at what was going on outside. After only a few minutes I saw an image in my mind. An archer stood and pointed an arrow at something. Than I saw the gate and the hole Lisa stood by. I processed this quickly.  
  
"Lisa! Watch out!" I yelled and knocked her to the ground. I head a whizzing sound and slowly got up. We looked at the wall behind us, and arrow sat where Lisa head could have been.  
  
We gazed at each other thinking that arrow could have been one of our deaths. I looked around with new found eyes. Things move so fast, yet so slow.  
  
"Argh!" I yelped and staggered. An agonizing pain ran through me. I looked at my side, nothing was there. I lifted up some of the shirt on my left side. A gash sat near my waist. No blood dripped from the wound.  
  
I then looked up and saw through different eyes. Eyes that looked into another's, these eyes had the look to kill. In his human like face I could see the want to kill. His sword was raised high, ready to pierce the poor soul the lay at his feet.  
  
This was no poor soul, this was D'Artagnan. I fingered two cards that were in my left pocket, the same two that Sue had gave me. Stone Armor and Fire Breath. I tugged the D'Arc off my belt and look at both of them. I switched which hand I led what. Then put Stone Armor in the slot and pulled it through. It fell to the ground.  
  
I felt an uncomforting feeling on my stomach. I staggered some and set Fire Breath in the same slot. I pulled and fell to one knee.  
  
"Joan, are you okay?" Sue asked and offered a hand.  
  
"I'm fine," I told her getting up by myself. "I think... I think we need to head out to the battle field." She nodded and beckoned everyone else.  
  
**********  
  
I sword fell and I closed my eyes. My eyes watered as the life I had lived passed like a bullet in front of me. I felt cold and hard. Then a grinding noise, I opened my eyes. I wore gray colored armor, no, not gray armor, stone armor.  
  
He slowly moved back. His eyes widened as I stood up. The warrior's sword fell to the ground. I felt a pleasant burning sensation in my lungs. I took a deep breath and blew at him. A fire spouted from my mouth. He shrieked and turned into data. I snorted smoke.  
  
"D'Artagnan!" A woman's voice called. I turned; it was Joan, the Tamers, and Lisa. Renamon and Artismon ran towards them. My breath was still hot, but it didn't burn like a wildfire anymore. My armor was also back the way it was.  
  
A terrifying and deep laugh hit the air. I turned back the way I was facing. Lokimon stood on the cliffs that overlooked the city. His troops had fallen back. "Come on, lets go take out the trash," I said as Joan stepped beside me. We looked at each other and thought the same thing. Then sprinted off to the nearest cave system.  
  
We had entered the darkness. Water dripped down from the great spears overhead. "Oof," I head Lisa say. We turned to face her, our eyes now keen to the darkness. A blue card lay in front of her. Artismon moved and towered over Lisa. The card changed into a D'Arc similar to Joans. Only the white was on the left instead of the right.  
  
I saw Joan smiled as Lisa took it in her hand and got up. Artismon looked both disturbed and happy. We moved on and entered a huge chamber. Lokimon stood in the middle, a small opening behind him. He wore all black armor and a black cape; it all matched his jet black fur.  
  
"We have had enough of this Lokimon. You will surrender peacefully and will face the consequences for your deeds. Or you can fight us and feel the torment that you have earned." Renamon said; her voice was no longer soft, but strong and hard.  
  
"Is there a difference, either one is total destruction or hell!" He laughed his voice had what humans call a British ascent. "But out of the two I chose to fight. For I know I will win."  
  
"You killed them didn't you?! You killed our friends, they both died at your hands didn't they!" Henry yelled and pulled out the sword he was given.  
  
"Both," he laughed again, "no silly boy. I did not kill both. I may have stood in their way, but the driver died on impact. I however did kill the other one." He smirked "Yes, I killed one of them. I enjoyed ever second of it too. The fear was my pleasure. Yes, I snapped his neck, I killed him."  
  
*********  
  
The two looked at each other. Then did a double take on Lokimon. "It was him," Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Why you son of a bitch!" The girl named Lisa said as she ran forward with her sword drawn.  
  
"Oh you silly girl, didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with sharp objects?" He lifted one arm and as Lisa came within striking distance he hit her hard in the chin. She dropped her sword and flew back into the cave wall. She fell and lay unconscious.  
  
"Lisa!" Joan said and ran over to her. D'Artagnan however growled and ran at Lokimon. Lokimon laughed mockingly then pulled his cape around him and disappeared. 


	19. Chapter 18: The Search

Chapter 18  
  
I paced outside of the infirmary room. Lisa was alive, but some of the wounds from impact would take a while to heal. She would have bled to death if this was Earth. In the matter of if she could bleed. We couldn't heal as fast here as on Earth. So we couldn't leave, or at east she couldn't until they were sure limited bleeding would accrue. The healing rate was half of that on Earth.  
  
"It's all I fault," I said to Artismon, "if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here." She bowed her head and fingered Lisa's D'Arc. I turned to her, "What are you doing here? You barely know her."  
  
"Yes, that is true. But 'tis I that am her partner. There for I must be loyal to our cause and make sure she is okay." I smiled as she eyed the door.  
  
"At least you see it that way."  
  
"I... I don't understand, is that a good thing?" I slapped my head with my hand. Two Sovereignties with pikes walked down the hall.  
  
"Joan," I looked at them, "the Sovereign calls for your attendants." He bowed low.  
  
"Hold down the fort will ya," I said and lightly punched Artismon in the arm. She nodded and fidgeted with the D'Arc in her hand some more.  
D'Artagnan and I stood again in the Council Room. This time D'Antagnan was wearing full Sovereignty armor. A pink and purple bird and a hawk with a red headband and two feathers in it stood by the door.  
  
"Lords and Lady of the Sovereign, you have called, and we have answered."  
  
"Good, as with before we have known about this for a long time. Our lore tells no lies. You have been summoned to this world by the same unknown powers that summoned the past Chosen." The Dragon said wisely.  
  
"Yes my Lord," D'Artagnan nodded  
  
"Biyomon," The Dragon said as the pink bird looked up at him.  
  
"M'lord," she said.  
  
"Go through the portal to Earth. I'm sure that some of the Chosen there will join us. Go see the Head Krupkera; he will give you a scroll. Do not worry; a spell has been cast so a human will see it in his or her own language." He then turned to the hawk. "Hawkmon, you will travel to the outer cities. There are two things I want you to do. First I want you to find and send the Chosen Dieco back here. And when you find Impmon, tell him that we have found the lost scrolls. Including the very one we need for extraction. It's a little ripped and faded, but it does work.  
  
"Second you will find the idiot responsible for letting Lokimon get to our walls! He will pay for his arrogance!" Both the birds went into a sustained flight.  
  
"We fly on your command," they said and left.  
  
"Now Dantagonmon, you and your partner shall go and read the old texts. Try to find something on why you are here." He told us and D'Artagnan nodded.  
  
"I can't read your language!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Then learn," he retorted coldly.  
  
"That could take months!"  
  
"Then have Dantagonmon read it to you for a bed time story."  
  
"I'm not a little..."  
  
"Be silent human! Do not talk to me like that! For thousands of years we have protected your planet from those that wish to destroy you! So learn some respect!" He commanded fiercely.  
  
"Respect, I don't know the meaning of the word. Now listen here you over grown lizard." I heard a slight chuckle from the other four. "You are not my Mom, Dad, teacher, or government official. Do not think I am about to treat you with respect."  
  
"Joan stop, this isn't a good idea," D'Artagnan said.  
  
"No, I will not stop until he understands that I am not under his control!"  
  
"Enough Tamer Joan! You will learn not to defy me! GAURDS!" The doors burst open.  
  
"No wait! She is my partner; let me deal with her this time." D'Antagnan said moving in front of me. One guard had taken my arm while the other pulled a dagger.  
  
"I think that would be the wise thing," Antiramon told him. "She does not yet understand our culture. Let D'Artagnan, excuse me, Dantagonmon, deal with her now. And the next outburst she can face our consiquences for the second offence. Which I am sure won't happen." She eyed me and grinned, maybe hoping I'd get the picture that the second would be worst then what the first is.  
  
"Fine," the dragon said, his guards backing away from me. "Yet, I will tell you that the second time this happens it will be like the third. For you Dantagonmon, will take the charge of the second."  
  
"Y... yess M'lord, I will accept those charges." He bowed and took my arm. "We're leaving now!" D'Artagnan whispered in my ear.  
"Joan, do you know why I stopped that from happening back there?" He asked as we walked through the city.  
  
"Because you didn't want me to get hurt, there fore meaning you won't need to face the same pain I would."  
  
"Well... yes and no," he said. "I stopped them because... well, because I didn't think that that would have been the right thing to do. You know nothing of how our society works. Joan," he said taking my arm, "I know what he would have done." D'Artagnan struggled to take off his armor that covers his right arm. When he took care of that he pulled back some of the fur on top of his arm. A huge scar marked his arm.  
  
"Joan, I did not earn this in battle. I got this from doing the same thing you did. Those daggers Joan, they are enchanted. The Krupkeras have put a spell on them, these blades are the only thing that can wound and kill a Digimon as you call us." He pulled one of the daggers from his belt and held it to my face. My eyes widened in fear. "This very blade could wipe me off the face of Diecotra. It also can give me a permanent scar that will haunt me for the rest of my lives." He put it back into his belt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never knew," I said as he let go of my arm.  
  
"Don't be; just take my armor that I had taken off. We don't have much farther. Only a few more houses down. I just hope you won't try that again. I have heard about the second and third punishments, as well as the fourth and fifth. I assure you that the fifth one is the ultimate punishment any one could receive. Trust me, many have gotten there, I luckily, have not."  
  
"Well what is this fifth punishment," I asked. D'Artagnan stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Death," he said, and that was all for the rest of our track. 


	20. Chapter 19: D'Artagnan's Home

Chapter 19  
  
"We're here," I said stopping at a small one level house. Joan's eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh, what? Err, no, I just never thought you would have owned a place like this."  
  
"Why, is it to small," I inquired.  
  
"No, I pictured it to be smaller."  
  
"Wait till you see inside," I said smiling. Then found the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
"Don't you lock the door?"  
  
"No, the Dieco won't steal from me. Nor anyone else. There isn't any crime, there aren't taxes, and there isn't anything to worry about in the inner ring. That is unless Lokimon has spies and supporters here."  
  
"Oh now I feel much better," Joan retorted. As I step inside of my home I chucked. She came inside and looked around. "Wow," she said putting down my armor.  
  
I saw her eyeing a painting that had the waist up of a jet black wolf like human with a silver breast plate. "Do you know who that is, Joan," I asked putting my arms around her. Joan who was standing in front of me jerked to look back at me and then relaxed some. She shook her head in a 'no'. "That Joan is Porthawosmon, my wife."  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Greatly, I must admit, she was part of the reason that I wanted to get back here quickly. That and Lokimon."  
  
"I bet Biyomon will find her."  
  
"I don't doubt it," I smiled. "We shan't worry about that right now. Your friend Lisa is hurt and Lokimon is sill on the loose."  
  
"Lisa will be fine," Joan moved out of my grasp. "I'm worried what will happen if Lokimon and his forces can get to my planet, to Earth."  
  
"It won't happen, I can assured you. He may camp to the west, but our city and Earth will be safe." Was that true? I questioned myself. For how much longer? In the past year an a half to two years he and his forces had grown stronger. One of his men almost killed me today if it weren't for Joan. "Excuse me; I need to get out of this armor." I told her and headed to my room.  
  
As I got out of my armor I heard Joan moving around the house. Her shoes clapped against the wooden floor. I found one of the sabers that my wife had given me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I gave it to Joan.  
  
She looked at me funny as I walked into the study. My wife is a Sovereignty and works closely with the Krupkeras, so she has taken an interest in literature. "D'Artagnan, shouldn't you be wearing..."  
  
"I know," I said putting a hand in the air, "I know. You humans have certain parts you wish to keep private. Yet we Dieco, Sovereignties, and Krupkeras don't have those parts. Well, that is not right, the more human like of our kind do, but not me. Renamon either wears the armor or not. Now why am I making an example out of her?" Joan smiled and pulled off her shoes and socks. On Earth she went barefoot most of the time.  
  
"So how old is this house?"  
  
"Only as old as this city. That is after it was rebuilt. That was more then nine years ago. Then the world lay in ruins. The Chosen had come back and were awarded for their help with Chaos even with their disobeying of the Sovereign. A long with that Lopmon gained a position on the Council because they saw no need for the Deva's. I won't tell you what happened to them, for you wouldn't understand.  
  
"Renamon got to keep her position as a Sovereignty. While the others were made Sovereignties or got the highest metal for a Dieco to receive. They now live scattered around the kingdom. No two are in same city at the same time."  
  
"Where were you and your wife that whole time," she asked.  
  
"On the run," I said not very proud of it. "We left this area and tried to help many refuges that lost their homes like us to the fighting. Yet what you don't know is that war had already broken out on the borders. Many Dieco and Sovereignties let by Lokimon held skirmishes. That was a year before Renamon left. She stayed there for a half a year before I heard of anyone else going through the portal. Unauthorized too. At that time the Sovereign and the Deva's were spread out around the kingdom. Only a few months after many of the Dieco went though the portal with out permission, the Chosen came and stopped all but one of the Deva's. After that they left and soon their partners came back and Chaos was no more."  
  
I then sighed and held the saber grip towards Joan. "I... I can't take this."  
  
"Joan, I have many swords. I just want you to take this one. Let's just say I'm paying you back for all you have done for me so far. And, for everything you will do."  
  
"D'Artagnan," I gave her a soft look, "fine." She took the saber and got up. I smirked as she slashed the air. "Handle's nice, grip is good." She grinned and turned to me, "Thanks."  
  
"No need," I teased "I'm thanking you." Joan turned and looked deep into my eyes and I looked into hers.  
  
I felt a uncomfortable wave of sadness fall upon me. She was so far away from home. This was another world, this wasn't Earth. This was my home. Sure I was worried when I came to her planet. But I had something in my mind; I had what I needed to survive. Now without me she could die here. This world is alien to her.  
  
What was I to do? Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed. The safe arms of her Mom or Dad were not just thousands of miles away from Japan, but a portal too. She protected me on Earth; I guess I had to protect her here.  
  
"It... it's getting late. I need to get a place for you to sleep ready. If you don't mind the floor..."  
  
"No, that's fine, I'm sure it won't be any more uncomfortable then the chair you had." Her mouth not even coming close to even the slightest smirk.  
  
"I'm sure if I get plenty of quilts and blankets," she gave me a soft look as if to say I shouldn't worry. "Then again, I have what you would call a queen sized bed. It would be better for your back if you slept there. I could always sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, its fine, I'll be fine. You don't... I don't... neither of us need to sleep on the floor." This was the time I wished we had installed the guest bedroom Pothawos and I talked about. She really didn't want to impose, but there was no other chooses.  
  
"You can get a bath if you want while I tend to the rest of the house." She nodded and followed my finger to my room and the bed room.  
  
I went into the study and searched for some story scrolls that might help us. Yet if they knew why we were here for what reason didn't the Sovereign tell us. I shook my head and head back to the bed room.  
  
Joan was already laying in the bed, the only covered her up to her waist. She still wore the white T-shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Goon' and had a male hockey player on it that was missing a few teeth. I did see her shoes and socks on the floor. So I inquired that she still wore her blue jeans as well.  
  
"You still awake," I asked quietly.  
  
"Barely," she replied. I set the scrolls down and crawled into the bed. I pulled the covers over me.  
  
As an after thought I gave her a sight hug. "I love you Joan, as I would love a daughter if Digimon could have any children. You know I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see you end up like Lisa did."  
  
"She's not dead," then as an after thought, "yet. All humans will die someday. As will some Digimon. You may need to live millions or even billions of years after I die."  
  
"You could always live on this planet. You have become a data stream. You won't age; you could die from other things, but with me around..."  
  
"D'Artagnan."  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Yes Joan, g'night."  
  
"Good night," she said tired. Long into the night I tossed and turned. Then stared into the darkness. Things drifted into my mind. Things that have haunted me for almost two years. Would I ever see Porthawos again?  
  
*Authors Note: The past two chapters have nothing to do with the overall plot, but you need to have something showing the relationship of the characters. The next chapter is the last in part one. I'm putting that up next week along with the disclaimer for part two.* 


	21. Chapter 20: 'The Humans Have Come'

Chapter 20  
  
I stared into the darkness as I heard D'Artagnan tossing and turning. His eyes didn't show the forlorn look as they once did. He seemed proud, only saddened by not having his wife here.  
  
This world was strange to me, and it was only the first day. Already I have almost faced a punishment I didn't know about. My friend was in the infirmary and now has a partner of her own. D'Artagnan almost died in battle. I'm just not sure whether I belong here.  
  
After a few days Lisa left the infirmary. She had a severe limp, meaning Lisa needed a walking stick to go anywhere's. Artismon, who we all nicknamed Aramis (a character from The Three Musketeers), has taken this partner thing seriously. She hasn't left Lisa's side.  
  
We all were at the Smokey Inn. A musical group, (or a well known band depending who you ask), were playing the various drums, horns, string interments, and other noise makers. Many of the Dieco were trying to reproduce the lyrics. A few Sovereignties that may have heard this group before at other inns were singing too, and doing a better job.  
  
I slowly digested a soup made of mushrooms and other vegetables. I've learned that some Digimon aren't all that fond of most meat, fish is the only kind of meat they enjoy. Then again... it is the only animal here.  
  
Lisa sat unhappy because she wasn't allowed to have a full meal yet. Last one she had didn't stay down. Although she clamed it was food poisoning everyone else thinks it was the concussion.  
  
"So how long before our partners will come back?" Takato asked while slowly moving his spoon back and forth in the soup.  
  
"It might be a few more days. It depends on if the scout send them strait back here or if he also finding the army that let Lokimon though." Lopmon told him.  
  
"What about the scout on Earth? How long will it be before she comes back with more Tamers," Juri asked.  
  
"We hope for about thirty to come back. Maybe more because quite a few Digimon have gone through with blue cards by chose. Then again, if not very many choose to come, or most of them are in one area, they could be back as soon as..."  
  
"The humans have come to help!" A Sovereignty said bursting though the door. Lopmon gave a clever smile as if she knew this would happen. "Come quickly, the humans have come to help!"  
  
End Part One  
  
To Be Continued in "Diecotra: The Moneteers"...  
  
(cut and past this into your browser.) 


End file.
